


独家

by highsim9404



Category: EXO (Band), Sebaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsim9404/pseuds/highsim9404
Summary: 一个他假装讨厌他，他努力喜欢他的小故事。





	1. Chapter 1

《独家》

一、

S社十八楼会议室，吴世勋和公司团队碰头阅读剧本。  
明岳作为经纪人，恍惚看出了吴世勋情绪里的反常，趁吩咐助理买咖啡的间隙，问小姑娘今天接他的时候发生了什么事情。  
小姑娘苦思冥想，向明哥保证的确是什么也没发生。  
“哦！不过……”她又恍然大悟。  
“什么？”  
“刚才车载广播里，讲到……就是……”  
明岳不太喜欢小姑娘故弄玄虚，把她又拉远了一些，保证房间里那个正在散发低气压的吴世勋听不到，才问，“听到了什么新闻能气到他？他买的那只股票跌了？”  
“哇！明哥你不要胡说啊！快呸呸呸！”  
“……呸。能说了吗姐姐？”  
“哦哦哦，就是啊，边……那个谁，不是前天那个绯闻，弄得满天飞，今天要开记者见面会呢。”  
明岳很快理解了情况，也不怪小姑娘吞吞吐吐了。

边那个谁。  
吴世勋独独跟他过不去。  
其他事情上，尤其工作，吴世勋可以处理得非常成熟圆滑。唯独和那个谁，像小孩子一样较劲。这要是个双向过程倒也罢了，偏偏就是吴世勋自己跟人家过不去，对方可能根本不认识这号人。  
最初，明岳也好，他的助理司机化妆师发型师造型师也好，都以为吴世勋很喜欢边伯贤——那个16岁出道就长红不衰的天才歌手，进圈子之后他想见到的第一个名人是他，拿的第一张亲友席演唱会门票是他的，除此之外，更因为吴世勋每次做妆发的空隙总是捧着手机看他唱歌的视频。  
后来大家逐渐摸索出来，他不是捧着手机充满爱意地望着偶像。  
更像是看着死敌蹦跶然后念念有词对他施咒。  
当时的化妆师说出这个比喻，大家不约而同转过去看他，集体打了个寒战。  
只要看到关于边伯贤的消息，吴世勋就会变得低气压，并不明显，但会少掉笑容，变得毒舌，挑三拣四，甚至曾经因为烧鸭饭里酱汁没有浇满米饭的表面愤而摔饭。  
明岳以坦诚或旁击的方法问过，吴世勋的回答永远是没什么。  
行吧。  
工作的时候还是乖乖的，谁管他有个奇怪的癖好。  
这圈子里多的是更怪的人。

其实边伯贤就比他更奇怪。  
长红不衰的确不假，但也不是一路飙红，更像是黑红。  
出道时才华横溢，实力横扫同龄新生代，一下被媒体和粉丝捧上去，他也没客气，行事高调狂悖，夜店蹦迪都要自拍传到社交网络，和黑粉撕逼还要公开挂人，可以说是每一步都稳准狠踩在舆论热点上。  
然而他才16岁，他这些言行就像初生牛犊，可笑，但也没人真把他当回事，喜爱者视如珍宝，把他这份狂，当作是难得的赤子之心。  
但这两年的确是走上了下坡路，作品的风评逐渐降到负值，绯闻还总是不清不楚。  
十八岁和美丽姐姐传绯闻，是迷弟追女神。  
二十八岁和中年企业家传绯闻对方还不作回应，是傍大款实锤。  
这些年来他的花边新闻从没断过，粉丝一概不信，毕竟他一次也没上传过任何承认恋情的内容，而他是蹦迪都要写一条小论文的那种爱豆，从不可以在公众面前隐藏自己。  
有粉丝写他的乐评，认为他人前是人来疯，背后一定有不为人知的忧郁。  
他亲自下场转发打脸，说他从不伪装，开朗是真的，率直也是真的。

今天将要召开的记者会，起因无非是有人拍到他和中年企业家同进同出一家六星级酒店，停留过夜，偷拍地点是行政房层。  
公司公关处理他的各色花边已经习惯，上来就先发律师函状告对方偷拍侵犯隐私，顺便表示已经与酒店的公关部联系报警调用监控。  
之后才去问那位企业家如何对应。  
但对方没有任何回复，因此无法再进一步发声。  
边伯贤本人也宅了半个月，他的数处房产在狗仔队心里如数家珍，却没有一处能目击他的活动。  
舆论发酵了半个月后，边伯贤这边忽然有消息要宣布，场面还铺得很大，点得上名字的媒体都邀请了，大家都在摩拳擦掌等大新闻。  
大部分猜测是要澄清，并不打算相信。  
小部分怀疑是要出柜。  
吴世勋在车载广播听到的就是这个小部分。  
明岳只知道这个大男孩一听到那个人的消息就会不高兴，不管是什么。

会议室里除了吴世勋和明岳还有五个人，一个公司的签约作家，两个常年跟组的助理，一个管理层，一个助理小姑娘。  
剧本都是来前大致看过的，讨论的目的仅仅是找出大家的共同点。  
目前吴世勋接到的剧本，基本都可以说是无聊至极。  
长相精致漂亮又实力过硬、性格可人，是他出道时的杀手锏，可几年下来也发现了局限性，王子系的形象立起来了，那些正剧已经不把他列入考虑范围了。  
公司倒是有几个签约编剧，可惜他们也只写王子系的角色。  
话又说回来，正剧哪来的狂热粉丝为你做数据。  
这次讨论的也没什么意思。  
吴世勋自己也兴致缺缺。  
他唯一感到有意思的剧本是涉及校园暴力的题材，然而校园暴力显然只是男女主角谈恋爱的点缀，没有任何深入讨论和反思可言，明岳看穿这一点，建议他不要选，因为他感兴趣的部分还不一定能最后过审。  
于是要在穿古装谈恋爱和穿西装谈恋爱中做选择。  
假如没有那个消息打扰，他还会深入思考比较一下两者的故事性，还有目前已知的要搭戏的演员水平如何。  
然而心烦意乱之下，他竟然冒出一句：“古装这个开拍日期太热了，不想穿古装，就坐办公室吧。”  
此话一出，众人均觉有理。  
会议顺利解散。  
因为阅读剧本，吴世勋近一周都处在空白期，没有行程。明岳问他想不想去下午的一个品牌活动，对方说随时都可以联系，他也拒绝。  
“我回去好好睡一觉再开工吧。”他语气保持礼貌，脸上的表情却极度不开心。  
明岳都要被他这模样逗乐了，“行行行，让小姑娘载你回去。下周正式开工，先四处走走活动，你不重回一下大众视线人家怎么会关注你要拍戏。”  
其实，今天大部分媒体都去了那个现场，已经可以预见近期最热的头条都是他，所以也没必要急着做什么大动作，谁吃饱了撑的和顶流抢流量。  
但照顾吴世勋的心情，他就不提这茬了。

回程路上，助理小姑娘趁他老板不注意塞了一张流行单曲混合专辑进播放机，假装调到了音乐频道。  
吴世勋盯着窗外看得眼疼，还是不愿意去看手机。  
那个人的消息可能会马上跑出来。  
不管是好是坏，都不想看到。

烦死了。  
他偷偷地念。

等红灯的时候，小姑娘的手机连着噔了十几声，吴世勋都忍不住看过去，小姑娘啊啊叫着手忙脚乱地去关声音，拿起手机的瞬间又愣住了。  
“怎么了？红灯要到了。”吴世勋在后面等不到动静，探头过来问她。  
也顺便看到了屏幕上一排新闻软件和社交软件推送的消息：

【xx新闻：重磅！歌手边伯贤宣布结束演艺事业，将不再续约任何娱乐公司！】  
【xx娱乐：边伯贤结束艺人生涯，未来何去何从？】  
【W博：直播——歌手边伯贤退隐发布会！】  
【xx直播：边伯贤：下一张专辑将是最后一次与歌迷见面！】  
以及内容相似的数条消息。

小姑娘一看老板凑过来，当机立断把手机扔了踩下油门飞出去，把吴世勋直接甩回座椅上。  
陷在座椅里的吴世勋同时也陷入了愣怔和沉默。  
小姑娘紧张地打着方向盘，思量老板会是什么心情。  
看来不是开心。但为什么呢，不喜欢的人消失了，不是该开心吗？  
还是说，死敌消失了，就失去了一个可以针对的对象，所以五味陈杂吗？

吴世勋回到自己的公寓，踢开鞋子丢下墨镜，摊开在沙发里发呆。  
似乎从看到新闻开始，他的思维就停滞不动了。连吴世勋自己也不明白该如何形容这种情绪，何况是小姑娘。  
他静静呆了十分钟，起身去书房，打开电脑和环绕音响，从书架最靠近他肩膀高度的一层抽出一张唱片，放进光驱，点击播放。  
很多并不愉快的回忆也随之翻涌。

“我从来，没有讨厌过你。”  
他看着封面上的人，喃喃自语。  
“但我也没有承认过，我喜欢你。”  
封面上那个人的表情冷冷的，很酷很好看，总能吸引他的目光。  
他的每一张专辑，吴世勋都不曾错过。  
甚至他的前六张专辑都有数张签名，数张收藏，一张用来播放。  
上学的时候，这个人的专辑对他来说是负担不起的天价，他更没办法跟父母说我想买喜欢的歌手的唱片，只能偷偷去问超市和饭店需不需要小工，洗碗搬箱，一点点攒。到大学后做些比较有技术含量的小时工，才开始搞收藏。  
进入娱乐圈前，他一度以为自己可以和心中的英雄成为朋友。  
他不是第一次见他，签售会、演唱会、见面会，各种活动他都凑过热闹，占过前排。但作为同行见面的第一次，至今想想仍是失望。  
吴世勋发现自己很傻，怎么会觉得进了圈子就和偶像走到平等的位置了。  
当粉丝的时候，他好歹要对自己营业一下笑容。  
作为同行，只不过是个十八线没名气的小演员，有什么值得他惊奇的。

——所以就开始讨厌他了吗？

并不是讨厌他。  
而是……  
讨厌自己。  
讨厌自己无用。  
讨厌自己无论何时都做不成那个让他多看一眼的人。  
为此，吴世勋努力了，尝试了，都说他是新生代最刻苦也最有灵气的演员，虽然到头来还是在演青春偶像剧，至少不会有人质疑他的实力和颜值配不上“王子”的戏码。他还没来得及往上爬得更高，拿下更多值得骄傲的成绩，没来得及走到他面前，和他一样地发着光，重新对他介绍一次自己。  
这一切忽然要结束了。

而他一切都未来得及。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

很多人问他，你还想要什么呢？你什么都有了。  
他也不知道。

边伯贤从发布会离开时被闻讯赶来的粉丝和媒体包围，尽管经纪人徐绣蓝提前预料到状况，在原来的保镖数量基础上又调用了场馆的安保人员帮忙，还是被堵得无法前进。  
徐绣蓝喊了几次不接受采访，也不会再解释，希望大家理解。

但谁会去理解。

粉丝只想来看看偶像最后一面，或者质问他为什么不坚持最初的梦想。记者们涌上来想求得独家头条，就算想退步，也早就被人群裹挟。  
徐绣蓝坐在副驾驶，焦头烂额地继续打电话给场馆负责人，询问还有什么紧急措施可以采取。对方表示保安都借给你们了，还想怎么样。  
从念完稿后，边伯贤就把自己罩在一件卫衣里面，脸色煞白，一句话不说。

此刻不防间冒出一句：“报警吧。”  
徐绣蓝听得头疼：“你这叫解决办法吗？”  
边伯贤幽幽地做了个深呼吸，把脑袋上的帽子拨开，抬眼看她，“那你还有更合适的解决办法吗？保镖，保安，他们都不怕，还能怎么办呢？”  
徐绣蓝看着他这张脸，陷入长久的失语。

究竟是谁做错了呢。  
谁剥夺了他的快乐呢？

他曾经那么骄傲，骄傲得旁人咬牙切齿地嫉妒，造谣他私生活混乱，造谣他靠修音和买歌发家。他不单要亲自下场证明，还要买机票，让对方来到自己面前亲自道歉。做过的事情他全部坦然，没做过的一概不认。  
可现在，是怎么了呢？

去年起，公司高层就不断向徐绣蓝施压，保证边伯贤续约。那时她就不敢保证，一再向领导们说明，边伯贤的精神状况已经很差，假如真要续约，也必须给他一定的缓冲时间。她带边伯贤带了十二年，视他如亲人，却好似没有真的关注过他的内心。  
等她意识到这个她看作弟弟的大男孩从里到外地陷入了颓丧，已经太晚太晚。

在她的保护下，边伯贤得以从合约中全身而退。  
他得知这个消息后也算笑了笑，说谢谢徐姐。  
他已经彻彻底底失去了快乐。

徐绣蓝看着他苍白的模样，拨出了报警热线。  
反正今天的重磅消息已经一条接一条丢出去了，不在乎再来一条。还能如何呢？反正结束这一份工作，她也不打算再做艺人经纪了。

折腾到把边伯贤送到家，已经是夜晚八点，一车人都没吃饭。徐绣蓝叫了海鲜粥，特地打电话给骑手交代放在门边保温箱，又交代边伯贤待会儿一定要吃，然后才带着助理司机一起下馆子。  
她第一次察觉边伯贤的状态有问题，就是发觉他害怕人群。  
在三年前的一场舞台事故。唱歌的时候，边伯贤和台下的粉丝们打招呼，突然有人抛出一只玩偶。无害又常见的一种小玩具而已，边伯贤却被吓了一跳，踩塌了围挡，从台上跌落。  
团队不停解释只是意外。  
边伯贤本人也录了几封视频信说希望粉丝不要去人肉那个丢玩偶的粉丝，也不要再给演唱会承办方刷恶意评论，意外总是不可避免的。

然而徐绣蓝反复看了那个舞台视频，边伯贤眼里有超乎寻常的恐惧。  
她不做声地监控了边伯贤的所有通讯设备，没有发现什么威胁讯息；咨询了所有这里的老家的亲戚朋友，也没人出什么事情。  
没有任何外力造成他眼里过度的恐慌。  
那就是内因。

同样的恐慌，每一次见到人群，徐绣蓝都会发觉一次。  
但他并不愿意说。

在和那个人走得很近之后，徐绣蓝又怀疑他一直隐瞒或者感到疑惑的是性取向，因此还旁敲侧击问过，边伯贤笑她多虑。

原话是：“你不是早就知道我男女通吃吗？”  
但他并没有正视和那个人有关的问题。

那个比边伯贤大了15岁的企业家，文饰。在他的财富面前，别说边伯贤，整个B社还不够人家塞牙缝。但他不像那些互联网大头，喜欢出来媒体面前传经布道，也不喜欢公开场合抖书袋。  
徐绣蓝一直不知道他和边伯贤认识，知道后还以为有什么惊人的亲戚关系，或者父子关系，再狗血她都壮着胆子想了。  
后来发现只是忘年交。  
大企业家就喜欢听这个小歌手唱唱曲儿，调剂生活，很正常。

但这一次，边伯贤被拍到和他同进同出高级套房。  
回来之后，他就失去了联系。徐绣蓝找上门，撬开他的房间生怕他想不开出事。两个工人和徐绣蓝闯进去，发现他蜷成一团躲在沙发边。徐绣蓝去问他怎么了，他忽然抱着她，大哭起来。  
哭了很久，他才开口，“徐姐……我真的很累。”  
一句话把徐绣蓝的眼泪也勾了出来，她一时间慈爱心泛滥，哭着回答：“累了就休息，咱不干这行了，你做什么，姐都陪你。”

她还想过带边伯贤去检查身体，但边伯贤说不是那样。  
徐绣蓝也不敢再问不是哪样，何况边伯贤怎么说也是个成年人，以他的性格，真遭受了侵犯，哪怕以石击卵也要和对方过不去。  
她心疼地发现，他身边甚至一个能说贴心话的朋友都没有。虽然很多人以“边伯贤的朋友”自居。

如今，她只敢想着，等这事儿的风波平息，带边伯贤去看看心理咨询。  
以及把最后一张专辑做好，认真地做好告别。

但第二天，从一堆咨询的八卦的往来讯息中，有一封工作的邀约，是来自很久以前答应的一部电视剧的OST，对方表示已经选好演员，不日要开拍，关于要唱的这首歌还有一些细节需要和歌手本人沟通。  
那么大的新闻人尽皆知，他们却还要发这样的消息，无疑是在蹭这个热度开工。  
徐绣蓝压着怒火，回复至少要一周后才会有时间。想必OST也没什么可商量的。

明岳这里也得到一个消息，签下来的这部新剧会请边伯贤唱“退圈前的最后一首OST”，而且吴世勋这个角色还会和他合唱录制另一个版本。  
他不知道怎么跟制片方解释他家吴世勋对边伯贤这个歌手有着非常私人的……小孩子的……不想跟他玩的脾气。只能包装成世勋不愿意和其他歌手合唱，何况也不一定要世勋来唱。  
制片方就疑惑了，一开始不是你们强烈要求必须用演员的原声吗？

是啊。谁猜得到男主角给女主角唱的歌还会有另一个歌手来唱另一个版本啊。  
当然，对方的潜台词明岳也都能理解。和那个天王巨星顶级流量相提并论，本就是吴世勋在蹭热度，推辞只会被当作故作模样。  
于是只好去劝说吴世勋接受这份工作。

意外的是，吴世勋并没有很激烈的反对，更没有瞬间低气压。  
他很平静地点头，“哦。”  
这可给明岳吓坏了。  
吩咐小姑娘开工那天一定时刻盯紧，有任何异常迹象马上按住吴世勋不许动。

事实上他们多虑的程度超乎想象。  
吴世勋对此没有任何反感，当然也看不出开心。他按照安排乖乖去上声乐课，把那首歌学了起来，并且学得很好。明岳想他大概是不愿意在讨厌的歌手面前唱不好，所以发奋努力，歪打正着也是好事。

吴世勋学了半个月唱歌，那边才有新的消息，说边伯贤也会来跟两节课，合唱还是要先排练一下。  
他的绯闻让他一夜成为笑柄，但退圈的决定又让他一时成了珍稀宝物。听说制作团队堵到边伯贤的公寓楼下求他出来录音。  
他们迫不及待要先公开“概念曲”，趁着风头炒热话题，等要播出了，再把有吴世勋的版本也放出来，一箭双雕。

他要来的那天，吴世勋一老早就坐在教室里，连手机也看不下去，攥着拳头，撑着一个无所谓的表情，坚持贯彻那个“不在乎”的外表。  
老师看见吴世勋来这么早，笑他：“还不知道人家巨星什么时候来呢，你倒是积极。”  
吴世勋只好干巴巴笑了一声。  
不积极也没别的选择，他根本就吃不下睡不着。

事实上，他做了个简单的计算，他已经有一年零三个月没有见过边伯贤本人了。  
上一次，是偷偷去的演唱会，还有演唱会纪录片的首映。

那些时候他总是很远。  
当然，真正在他面前的时候也没有多么近。

谁都没有想到，边伯贤来得很准时，九点钟就推开了教室的门，淡淡地招呼说：“老师好。”随后目光又瞥到随着他进门就猛地站起来的吴世勋，露出个礼貌的笑容，也说了你好。  
“您、您好……”吴世勋磕巴了一下，把后面的小姑娘吓得差点从椅子摔下去。  
他客套又拘谨，让边伯贤有些奇怪，皱着眉看了他一会儿，再次回敬：“您好。我是边伯贤。”  
“啊、啊，我，我是吴世勋，您好。”

吴世勋就这么莽撞地冲到对方面前，举起了手。

教室里很快漫开一种微妙的沉默。大家似乎都在想，这孩子是有什么毛病啊？

边伯贤看傻子一样看了半晌，无奈地和他握了手，脸却转向老师，“开课吧。”

老师也被这个场面打乱节奏，很迟钝地反应过来，“哦哦哦，好的，那世勋比较早开始练，你先唱一遍看看，也让伯贤给你指导一下，他舞台经验多。”

边伯贤便在旁边坐下，翘起腿，抱着手臂，平和地望着吴世勋。  
这个漂亮的小男孩，写满了莫名其妙，可他并不好奇。

吴世勋也从他的眼神中看到了这个意思。  
其实，这一刻，他忘记了自己应该紧张，应该如何表现自己，挽回颜面。他看着偶像的脸，不敢置信地想着：他并不开心。  
他的不开心写在脸上，不开心旁边还写着我不在乎和不要管我。

要怎么办。

吴世勋在沉寂中思索，默默喜欢了多年的偶像不再光辉了，不再是那个鼓舞人追求梦想和带来温暖的精神领袖。他作为一个粉丝，能做些什么？  
什么也做不了。

吴世勋想，他一定是最没用的那种粉丝，甚至无法坦然承认喜欢，像那些公开宣称因为某某前辈才入圈的同事，借由这种姿态靠近偶像和榜样，成为朋友，成为那种“追星成功”的小演员。

S社涉足娱乐行业多年，于粉丝心理颇有研究。  
但他们研究的总是群体心理。  
吴世勋这样奇怪的个体，并不在他们的研究范围里。  
大约也超出了认知范围。

所以无法想象，吴世勋站在边伯贤的面前，眼里流露的那种情绪。

那会是什么呢。


	3. Chapter 3

三、

小姑娘现在很慌。  
其实她是有名字的，可能是长得太年轻，明岳每次见她都叫小姑娘，最后大家都叫她小姑娘，本名反倒给忘记了。

小姑娘坐在教室后排，亲耳听着自己老板，破音、跑调、掉拍，来了个全套。  
还是在老板最讨厌的歌手面前。

每崩一句，她的眉毛就跟着抽一下，最终缩成一团。

可能是她同理心比较优秀，反正现在丢人的是老板，但她已经开始满地找缝了。

别说是她，老师也已经老脸碎了一地。

坐在他面前的那位“最讨厌”的歌手更是被他这段表演整懵了。

尽管表情还是很淡。  
但显然内心也受到了不小的震撼，嘴唇微张成一个三角形，像个内心充满疑惑的小孩子，看着什么令他无法理解的东西。

这个状况，吴世勋当然也把半辈子的脸丢光了。  
但是在偶像面前，他仍岿然不动保持着表情，假装没有什么奇怪的事情发生，坚持说了声：“唱完了。”然后默默坐到旁边，一动不动。

沉默也随之蔓延。

氛围并不沉重，或者说是太好笑了，好笑到了极点，反而变得莫名其妙。

老师努力把瞪得发酸的眼睛转了回来，呵呵笑了两声权当打破僵局，假装刚才的一幕没有发生，向边伯贤道：“那伯贤……也把你的部分唱一下吧。”  
边伯贤收起那个错愕的表情，坐直起来，拿着谱子跟唱起来。

这是吴世勋第一次听偶像在身边唱歌，撇开他刚刚亲自把尊严丢在地上踩的一幕，他非常激动可以有这份体验。

所以他并不知道，边伯贤是一个超乎寻常敬业的天赋型选手，只要是唱歌的工作，多不开心、不舒服，他都全力以赴。录音前的排练课，他也会背好谱子和歌词，压根不用带谱来看。  
但今天他还得庆幸怕自己心情恍惚就带上了谱子。

也不知道是心情不好所以记不清了，还是实在没脸看对方。

反正吴世勋这个小孩真的很奇怪。

练习了大约四十分钟，老师提出休息十分钟。原本就是吴世勋要上声乐课，边伯贤仅仅是来客串一下，但他说两个人音色不同，可能需要混响师也来听一下效果，可以一起去录音棚试音。

老师倒是喜闻乐见，因为世勋的确缺乏在麦克风面前唱歌的经验。怎么唱是一门学问，怎么对着麦克风唱是另一门学问，老师也只是更精通前者。

于是大家一起转移到边伯贤私人的小型录音棚。

吴世勋对这个名词早就无比熟悉，那简直是所有粉丝心中的圣地之一，只是谁都不曾踏足。他已经分不清究竟是哪个部分更让自己无所适从，就像一台老机型运行最新系统，内存从得知边伯贤要跟自己合作开始就绷到98%，看到边伯贤本人99%，在边伯贤面前唱歌直接飙升101%，陷入过热而开始崩坏，连是哪个软件卡死也分辨不出。

小姑娘实在是看不过他这个傻样了，明哥交代她有风吹草动就要压制住，但这都傻成这样了，还有压制的必要吗？

她趁着里头在开设备，说要给吴世勋拍一段视频信就把人抓出去了。

吴世勋迟钝地问她：“有什么视频信要录啊？”  
“哇，录你个头啊，老板，你怎么啦？”小姑娘给他摸了摸额头，“没发烧啊，难道是因为在死敌面前丢了太大人，精神受挫了？”  
吴世勋对她的脑洞感到无语：“你不要乱脑补了行不行。”  
小姑娘对自己的猜测十分满意：“你就不能和他好好相处嘛？虽然你很讨厌他，但是人家毕竟也没招惹你呀，还得合作呢，和气生财嘛！老板，你要……啊……”  
她说着忽然消了音，吴世勋顺着她的目光回头，边伯贤一脸好笑的表情站在那里。

“我的妈啊！”小姑娘下意识叫了一声，“啊……啊！！我们在说股票呢！”  
吴世勋又转回来看她，用眼神问她：你智商呢？  
小姑娘回瞪他一眼：和你一样下线了！

……那现在怎么收场？

好在边伯贤也不想管他们在演什么戏，“都准备好了，你们可以了就进来。”说完转身往里走，跨出半步又停住，回头看着吴世勋，露出个意味深长的眼神：“顺利的话录一遍也就可以收工了。”

吴世勋想，他不但是最没用的那种粉丝，还是最悲惨的那种粉丝，好不容易混到和偶像合作了，非但没表达出自己的喜欢，反而还让对方感觉自己十分讨厌他。

人生最失败也不过如此了。

因此虽然突兀，不合时宜，吴世勋冲到他面前，不敢碰他却把的去路堵住，认真得像要宣告誓言，告诉他：“我没有讨厌你。”

他激烈的反应显然也让边伯贤猝不及防，但也很快失去耐心，“好，知道了。”

说完便绕开他。

所以他并没有相信那句话。  
吴世勋感觉眼前一片漆黑。

他不依不饶地追上去，拦在边伯贤和电脑的中间，再次郑重宣告：“她不知道，我真的没有讨厌你。”比起讨厌，我是喜欢你。可这半句他又死活说不出口了。

边伯贤被他弄得笑了起来，有点轻蔑的，不怎么当回事的那种笑。

也是，他为什么要在乎吴世勋喜不喜欢他，是不是真的讨厌他。

且不论他本就不是那种性格，这些年来，他得到的喜欢与讨厌，都是常人穷极一生无法想象的，小姑娘那些话虽然显得情商缺失，也实在算不得多难听、多需要道歉的话。然而吴世勋这死不松口的表情，让他感到有一丝好笑。

然而就连这样对他而言也算不上什么特别令人担忧或烦心的意外。

但他还是接受了吴世勋的善意，“好，我清楚了，记下了，可以开工了吗？”

吴世勋只能点头。

第二天吴世勋又陷入挑三拣四的烦躁中，明岳见怪不怪地纵容着，连问都懒得问发生了什么。倒是小姑娘惴惴地，把那件意外跟明岳通报了一遍。

小姑娘说错话当然是要批评，但他更惊讶吴世勋竟然要坚持到对方面前争执自己没有讨厌他，还争了两遍。

所有人都习惯并为“吴世勋讨厌边伯贤”这个事实做着努力。

是哪个环节发生了改变，是他们集体陷入误会，还是吴世勋独自从过去的状态毕业了。

作为艺人经纪，他懒得管，但作为一个兄长，他关心这个傻小孩心里在想什么。为了防止他又说没什么，明岳清空了工作室，谈话前还把小姑娘抓出来垫背，说她因为说错话被扣了这个月的工资作为惩罚，所以要替她问问，究竟是讨厌还是什么别的恩怨。

吴世勋看着他明哥那张严肃的脸，心里也难以形容地委屈起来。

他本来就没有说过讨厌的话，是大家牵强附会，自己形成了这样的逻辑，又不找他求证。同时，他这个闷骚的性子又得负主要责任。

因此他也不知道要责怪谁。

“明哥，我没有……讨厌他。我真的没有。”

一米八几的小伙子，一脸小孩受了委屈的忧愁模样，明岳看着只觉得好笑，拿他没点办法，只能继续问：“那你为什么一提到他就不开心？”  
“没有不开心啊……”吴世勋垂着脑袋，很认真地思索自己什么时候展示了不高兴，毫无头绪。

明岳为他细数：“每次听到他的消息，你就开始烦躁，不跟人说话，不笑，还为一些鸡皮蒜毛的事情发脾气，刚才怪那个工作人员没给你准备低咖啡因的咖啡？之前还因为烧鸭饭、烧腊饭、炸鸡饭、烤肉饭……反正为了吃的你也发过很多脾气，没雨伞、没笔、没防晒霜你也暴躁过。你不说，那大家都自然而然去替你找理由，好能下一次避开让你生气的东西，你说是不是。”  
“……是。”他不情不愿回答了一声。  
“那你现在说实话，跟哥说就行，不用跟别人说。或者你想找谁说，反正你得把这种影响工作的情绪解决掉。小姑娘说你昨天破音破得她差点跳楼。”  
“……”这伤心事就不能过去吗？  
“所以，说吗？”

吴世勋没有办法，点了点头。

“我没有讨厌他。真的没有。我……我一直都听他的歌，也经常去看他的演唱会，你们怎么会认定了我讨厌他呢……”  
“我们错，你继续。”  
“噢……其实，我会想做艺人，就是……”  
“因为他？”明岳犹豫着抛出这个答案，心底涌上一阵难以释怀的怪异感。  
“嗯。他出道，我就认识他了，只是……他不认识我。”  
明岳继续试探：“是因为那次你们见到了打招呼，他没理你，就……生气了？”  
吴世勋知道生气这个词不能概括他的状况，还是可怜巴巴点了头，“也不是生气，不是气他，是气自己。”  
明岳笑了，“无能愤怒？”  
“嗯。好像是……”

哎呀。我们世勋可怎么办。

明岳忍不住摸他的脑袋。

“所以确定不是讨厌他？”  
“不是！”  
“那你想要和偶像成为朋友，但是却做不到，所以心情不好？”  
“是……”  
“那行，咱就抓住这次机会，和他熟悉起来，让他认可你，行不行？不过你再不抓紧也来不及了啊，人家都不当歌手了。”

这一提又戳中了吴世勋的伤心事，刚挺起来的小腰板又怂了。

夜晚，吴世勋坐在床边，看窗外的夜空，深刻反思着自己的失败。

先是没能成功认识偶像，再是没能成功在偶像面前维持住形象，最后，连表达喜欢偶像他都失败了。

手机连着蓝牙音响，播放着边伯贤出道专辑里的一首歌。不怎么被大众熟知，但粉丝当中很有口碑的一首冷门好歌。

在流行乐还停留在苦情Ballad不能自拔的时候，他做了一首Jazz R&B。爵士乐在当时也有数位歌手涉猎，但都成绩寥寥，边伯贤和他的公司也不敢把这首至今听来都非常经典的歌曲当作主打。

3点14分，播放的声音突然被消息提示音打断。

【x信：新的好友验证信息：B•hundred】

吴世勋不认识这个id，点开了看了眼：

【我是边伯贤，demo出来了你听听。】

他差点把手机砸了。

什么？！！！！

在追星三连败之后。

吴世勋竟然收获了偶像主动来加好友的成就！


	4. Chapter 4

四、

边伯贤的工作习惯总是很认真，一旦有未完成的曲子他就吃不下睡不着，一定得琢磨清楚了才能心安。所以尽管只是首OST，他还是留在录音室和混响师做出了个满意的demo才离开——对他自己的part满意，对吴世勋，似乎没什么要求。

他向徐姐要吴世勋的通讯号码，徐绣蓝辗转找到明岳，又等他回复吴世勋的号码，再转交给边伯贤，因此拖到半夜。

对吴世勋的回复，他更不抱期待，指望一个上过几节声乐课的门外汉提出什么专业建议吗？不存在的。

果然吴世勋那头“正在输入”了五分钟，过来了三个字和四个表情：

【太棒了[棒][棒][棒][棒]】

边伯贤心想，真的不能拿他太当回事。

那头又开始了正在输入，这次更久，边伯贤打了个瞌睡他还没发过来。

他到底有多少话要说，还是他讲话一定要这么反反复复跟改论文似的。

结果又是半天几个字：

【对不起，我真的没有讨厌你。】

……

被他打败了。

这问题对他是这么重要吗？

就算不讨厌，看起来也不怎么喜欢吧？

不喜欢和讨厌，区别也不大啊。

非执着这个？

我还真他妈在乎你喜欢还是讨厌我啊？

Man一点能少块肉啊？

边伯贤有自信能在三十秒内骂他两百字。

但是也不好对人家小伙子太凶，还是给个表情吧。

于是发了只小兔子“哦”的表情包。

无语。

吴世勋的下一句总算来得快一些了。

【歌曲很好听。】

……这是夸自己还是夸我呢？

【谢谢】

【能和你合作真的很光荣。】

……这每一句都是拼了命要把天聊死啊。

【不至于……】

【是真心的。】

【……好的。】

【对不起啊，我唱歌不太好。】

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

兄弟你太谦虚了。

边伯贤抱着手机狂笑。

【没事，正式录音之后有修音师。】

【我练习的时候可以的，但是见到你，特别紧张。】

【怎么呢？】

紧张什么呢？

边伯贤可以想象，现在路人见到他的心情，无非就是看笑话或者打探消息，能紧张什么东西？

【我听你的歌很久了。】

【谢谢支持。】

【而且你唱歌很厉害……】

【术业有专攻。】

【我希望你永远唱下去。】

边伯贤看着那个词，忽然陷入沉默。

他曾经也这样以为。以为自己会永远唱下去，哪怕七老八十，没有人听，他还要扯着嗓子跑体育馆的草地中央唱。

哪怕他灵感耗尽，麻木到根本听不出好坏的时候还这么觉得。

现在大概是不可能了。

边伯贤静静拿着手机，盯着他最后的消息发愣。

许久，他问：

【如果不做这行，你想做什么？】

这次吴世勋回复很迅速。

【我只想做这行。】

这倒奇了怪了。

【为什么？】 

【不一定是演员，但总会是差不多的工作。】

【想出名？】

【不是的。】

边伯贤想不出有什么难言之隐能使人不得不进娱乐圈来保命，但还是没再问下去。说穿了这些和他没有半毛关系，只是忽然想问问这个门外汉的看法。

或许他应该多问一些人，多看看大家的职业选择，再确定自己接下来何去何从。

很多同行唱着唱着就从大众视野消失了，其实并不是糊了，而是转行做生意去了。但是他们多少也有兴趣爱好和人脉关系的因素，这方面对边伯贤来说并不是那么容易。徐绣蓝帮他找到非常出色的理财顾问，让他的可支配资产保持在一定范围并且不断增值，因此他总没为钱烦恼过。

换言之，他也不是那么想赚钱做生意。

也不是很想再跟这个傻瓜聊天了。

边伯贤看了眼两个人的聊天记录，似乎很久没有对人际交往感受到如此无聊的时刻了。有的人让他伤心，有的人让他疲于应付，但从来没有人让他每一句话都想收回来戳在自己眼珠子里。

数日后正式录音，时间定在午后，边伯贤吃过早饭就向录音棚出发，到达时发现吴世勋比自己更早。

就连这个守时的态度都让人感到呼吸困难。

边伯贤走进去的瞬间他就站起身招呼，说早上好。站得非常端正认真，那种表情边伯贤并不陌生，一个人认真且严谨地对待工作就会是这个模样。

但他觉得很累。

和吴世勋四目相对的瞬间他理解了，为什么和他相处会感到疲倦。

——因为吴世勋眼里装满了真诚的期待。

而边伯贤无法再回应多一份这样的眼神。

也许他真的没有骗自己。

吴世勋来后就把小姑娘打发出去，其他工作人员也还没来，录音棚便剩下他俩，并且距离约定的时间仍有很久。

边伯贤决定把这段时间利用起来。

他问吴世勋：“你有早起练声的习惯吗？”

练声也是演员的基本功，吴世勋一听偶像发话，马上坐直起来猛点头。

“那要不我们先开开嗓？”

“好。”

演员和歌手的练声方式不同，吴世勋又紧张地张不开嘴，最后只能听偶像的话，边伯贤唱一句他跟一句。

两个人的声线是很不同的，当然彼此的熟悉程度也一样的不同，吴世勋一如既往为偶像的声音感到心跳加速口干舌燥，边伯贤却想着这个嗓音低沉的弟弟还挺有意思。

很无聊，又很容易把天聊死。

但和他相处意外地简单。

其实还是有点利益纠葛在里头的，比如他的最后一首OST要借这个王子系小生的东风，而这个小生也会和他离开在即的话题挂在一起。但这些东西，在看见他那又紧张又尴尬的小脸蛋之后，便都忘了。

怕他会练声练到过呼吸，边伯贤叫停了练声，还叫了外卖饮料来。吴世勋以为是要喝奶茶。因为边伯贤问他要不要叫杯喝的，他说都好都好都好。

结果是两杯热姜茶。

也是哦，喝奶茶糊嗓子。

边伯贤看一眼他的表情就能猜到他内心的活动，忍不住笑他：“录音当天你还真打算喝甜饮啊？”

吴世勋坐得笔直，捧着姜茶摇头。

“哈哈哈……妈耶……”边伯贤笑得直打颤，不得不把手里的杯子放到一边，“你为什么这么紧张啊？像第一天上小学的孩子……哈哈哈哈天呐……”

吴世勋有些许的羞涩，但又感到轻松。

虽然他不知道，但对吴世勋来说，他笑的样子最让人感到熟悉。

不过只有边伯贤一个人在笑，场面还是有点奇怪，他只好忍住笑意转移话题，“不是，你这样太逗了……放轻松一点吧，我这么可怕吗？没有吧？”

吴世勋加大幅度，继续摇头。

“……”边伯贤用力憋住了笑，“好的……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命啊……”

他笑得在懒人沙发上蜷成一团，笑乱了头发，笑得眼泪顺着脸颊落下来。

吴世勋并不难过，坐在那里坦然地陪他笑。

起码他是开心的。

笑了很久，边伯贤才逐渐恢复过来，一边不好意思地整理头发衣服，一边清嗓子。

——都笑哑了。

“对不起啊……不知道怎么了。”笑完了，才后知后觉地感到抱歉。

吴世勋依旧是乖乖的模样坐在那儿，轻轻摇头，意思大约是不要紧。

见他这不说话的闷骚样，边伯贤忽然也记不得自己为什么一开始那么烦躁他了。

“那个……作为补偿，请你去看演唱会，可以吗？”

他这样说之后，吴世勋的神色不再平淡了。

边伯贤见他直愣愣的模样，心想或许这下真的是自己自作多情了，琢磨着怎么把话圆回来的功夫，吴世勋蹭地一下站起来，把他又吓一跳。

“可以。”

简单的两个字，都用了最大可能的诚恳。

边伯贤歪着脑袋看他，提出了那个从一开始就存在的疑惑：“你真的很喜欢我……的歌吗？”问人家喜不喜欢自己还是太自恋了。

吴世勋似乎有很多想说，但没来得及开口，几个制作人都来了，谈话也被迫中断，开始投入工作。

那么他想说什么呢。

是喜欢吗？

边伯贤还想问他，是弯是直。也没想发展什么。

只是有一种奇怪的玄学，吴世勋的眼神和表情，总能让他想到一些似乎是非常自恋、自我感觉过好的问题。

原本没有那么多的好奇，没有那么多的关心。大概也没那么多力气。是吴世勋这神来之笔的傻气反应，让他隐约察觉到吴世勋所谓的“讨厌”并不是真实答案。

真相与表面失之千里，在这个圈子里是最正常不过的事情。

边伯贤录了两遍之后，大家都很满意，便换吴世勋进去。

他坐在外面的长沙发里，看着里面那个傻孩子第一次正经录音紧张得到处错乱，把整个录音棚都逗乐起来。

或许，他不是真的傻。

只是因为自己看他这样笑过，他就保持着这个状况。

边伯贤忍不住笑自己。

即便都是真的，他对自己有好感，并且他是弯的。

真能发展什么吗？

他这样问自己。

答案是不能。

十六岁到二十八岁，他用常人无法想象的代价，学会一个非常简单的道理。

期待就是所有失望的原因。

收工后，边伯贤约了餐厅，要请大家吃饭。吴世勋似乎是有安排的，但出去讲了个电话回来就没有了。

边伯贤看着他，思索了三秒钟，让其他人开他的SUV，他要蹭吴世勋的车。

这个决定，吴世勋没有表示反对，但明显极度紧张。

出于交通安全的考量，边伯贤主动坐进驾驶座。

吴世勋继续沉浸在要让偶像开车的恐慌里。

“所以，刚才还没说完。你真的很喜欢……”

他还没问完，随着引擎的发动，车载音响忽然继续播放起之前中断的歌曲。

是边伯贤的歌。

眼神下意识地撞在一起，吴世勋慌张得脸上写着“我下一秒要跳车”。

“……所以是喜欢我的歌咯？”边伯贤也体谅他那石化的表情，不再追问，专心开车。

吴世勋不敢置信。

这是他的车没错，他的私家车里放着边伯贤的唱片也没错，但今天是小姑娘来给他开车的，路上没有听歌，在此之前，他一直很珍惜那些唱片，不可能把它留在光驱里直接拔车钥匙。

他拿出手机，点开和小姑娘的聊天界面。

【你居然没关CD机直接拔车钥匙！】

【！！！！我忘记了！！！！】

【[敲][敲][敲][敲]】

【但是老板，你为什么储物箱里放满了你讨厌的歌手的专辑啊？】

【……】

吴世勋看了那句话三秒，退出了聊天界面锁屏。

我讨厌你个大头鬼啊！


	5. Chapter 5

五、

夜晚，吃过饭后边伯贤再次提出要蹭吴世勋的车，并且自己坐进了副驾驶。

吴世勋觉得心跳快要把晚饭从胃里倒腾出来了。他恍惚着坐进驾驶座，系上安全带，发动引擎，之后便忘记了下一步该做什么。

边伯贤倒是没在意，四处看了看，又翻开储物柜，“你有什么唱片可以听吗？诶……你这……都是我的……”

他转过头，望着那人的侧脸，“世勋？”

吴世勋不知为什么自己会如此紧张，作为一个粉丝，表白偶像是最基本的操作了。在他还是个普通的大学生时，他去过边伯贤的签售会，也很认真说过“我很喜欢你”，但那终究和眼前的场景有着巨大的差别。那种场面，他根本不奢求一个普普通通的自己，一句平平淡淡的喜欢，能给偶像留下什么。

边伯贤试探着问他，“喜欢听我的唱片……对你来说很，嗯，不好意思吗？”他想问丢人吗，但又觉着不该是这么回事，也不太相信听一个流行乐歌手有什么丢人的。

而吴世勋知道自己不能再沉默，不能再不做解释，尽管会让自己心跳失速，会头晕目眩。

“我是你的……粉丝。”

“嗯？”边伯贤看着他，这个男生如同小孩犯错时的羞愧，不敢和自己直视，低着头盯着他手里的方向盘。

“会追你的行程的……买很多唱片、去看演唱会的，粉丝。”

“啊……”边伯贤恍然大悟。

“所以……”

“是吗？”

“嗯？”

“真的吗？会追行程，像那些，女孩子？”

吴世勋小声反驳：“男饭虽然少也是有的。”

“哈哈……”

“也是因为这样，才会做这行。”

边伯贤想起那段让他烦躁的无聊对话，莫名感到愧疚。谁能想到，他的难言之隐就是自己呢。原来不是讨厌无比，而是近乡情怯。

“那……你干嘛不敢看我啊……”

“……不太好意思。”

边伯贤拿他没办法，“好啦，那以后，我们可以是朋友啊。你不用这么拘谨的，我和很多理智的粉丝都有联系，啊不是私联，应该说是笔友。每次发歌，他们都会很认真给我写乐评，买我的唱片送给亲朋好友。我懂的，不是每个人的喜欢都那么……激烈。”

不过你的喜欢也太别扭了。

边伯贤斟酌再三，没把这话说出来。

吴世勋点点头，很生硬地转移话题，“那个，你……的家在哪里？”

“……”边伯贤努力憋住笑，“叫哥吧。我来开导航，你先开出去。”

车内很快只剩导航的女声，和小音量播放着的，边伯贤的专辑。

这一天，边伯贤笑了很多。

并不是多么发自内心的快乐，但很简单直接。

很久没有这样过了。

确切的说，真的记不得多久了。

快满二十岁那阵，徐绣蓝半开玩笑地警醒他，成年人的世界，哭和笑都是由不得自己的。那时他还很轻狂，想不出有什么事情能让笑都不由自主。后来事实证明是他太过天真。  
现在，不管他天真与否，都要退出这个舞台了。

落寞与闷痛像所有情绪都后遗症，缓慢地重新爬回他的心口。

他要离开那些让他痛苦不安的东西，但也会放弃很多带给他短暂安慰的善意。

比如这种单纯到让人发笑的喜欢。

边伯贤靠在座椅上，望着窗外，对他说，“我还想最后开一次，演唱会。”

吴世勋的双手攥紧了方向盘。

这对他自然也是巨大打击，只是这两天的魂不守舍把那股偶像即将退圈的失落感挤占，让他一时间忘了伤感。

“开一场，就好。”边伯贤抬手比了个一，“就一天，能来的就来，不能来的，我可以直播。和大家，做一个告别。”

眼泪毫无防备地涌来。

意识到时已经是满面泪痕。

“我不知道，我还能怎么办。我不能再这样了……”

眼泪把整个世界柔化，边伯贤顾不得在新认识的朋友面前保留形象，抬起手臂遮着眼睛，任由泪水不停地滑落。

吴世勋把车开进无人的小道，停在路边，升起反光玻璃。

他不知道还能做什么。

即使做了朋友，他依旧只是个无力的旁观者。

迟疑了数次，他抬手搭住了边伯贤的肩膀。

仍旧是无言。

许久，一个来电打破沉默，吴世勋下意识去摸手机，看也不看点了拒接。

边伯贤也随着这个动作放下手臂，转过来看他。

他的眼睛哭得通红，脸颊划满了泪痕。

吴世勋轻轻地抬手，为他抹掉眼泪。

这时，也顾不上什么害羞，吴世勋捧着他的脸，诚恳地告白：“不论你做什么，我都一样支持你的选择。不需要你为我做什么，你还在，就是很好……很好的事。我相信，还有很多人，嗯……或者说大多数人，都和我一样的心情。”

笨拙的语言和动作，终于让边伯贤破涕为笑。

吴世勋便也随着他的笑容露出微笑。

他的表情非常简单，写满了真诚，因为偶像的笑容而发自内心地幸福喜悦，没有半分造作，不是虚情假意的做戏。

边伯贤一时忘了自己为什么讨厌过这个人。

也不希望这样的眼神还有可能分给别的人。

他有些不安地抬手擦眼泪，吴世勋也顺势放开他，从置物盒里翻出纸巾，递过去。

边伯贤抓着那张纸，不好意思地笑笑：“那除了我……还有……嗯，追别的歌手，吗？”

吴世勋错愕地看着他，看得边伯贤以为自己问错了话，着急地想给自己圆回来，还没想出什么，就被吴世勋猛地抓住了肩膀。

“没有别人。”他专注得像在讲什么人生大事，郑重得叫人害怕，“只有你。”

这话似乎暧昧得有点过界，边伯贤被他如同求婚的表情震撼，一时间，想要赶紧说些什么让气氛不要再如此严肃，又觉着思维已经停摆。  
而吴世勋也并不着急地等着他的回应。

“那，世勋……你会来我的演唱会吗……”他垂着脑袋躲开那个眼神，轻轻地问。

“当然会。我一定会去。不管你办几场，几天，在哪里，我都去。”

边伯贤被他哄得笑起来，“好啦，你不用这样……我，没事的。”

“哥……我可以这样叫你吗？”

“嗯。”

“你说，我们可以做朋友。那，以后有事可以告诉我，也可以找我来陪你，不要自己不开心……”吴世勋下意识把曾在日记里写过无数次的句子说了，到半中才发觉自己这话自恋得可以，简直令他自己都生厌。边伯贤难道会没有朋友吗？

他等着边伯贤来嘲笑他的自恋，没敢再看着他。

“好。”

他这样回答。

吴世勋不敢置信地看向他。

他以为自己已经跌落谷底，已经长眠噩梦，结果绝处逢生，柳暗花明。

边伯贤说好。他承认了他们可以是朋友，也愿意敞开心扉。或许称不上打开了多少秘密，但无疑是一个坦诚的信号。吴世勋没有想到，自己那一箱子的唱片，能有这样的作用。

车子重新开回了主道。

边伯贤缓过了那股难过的劲头，又开始为吴世勋的举动感到窝心。没有人能够明白，他处在一个什么样的境界，有多需要一句“你在就好”。所有人都希望他是这样的或者那样的，他必须优秀，必须努力，必须马不停蹄地证明自己。却没有人真的在乎原本的他，连他自己也不知道原本的自己是什么样、在哪里。

那件意外之后，他更加迷惘痛苦，只知道连那个人群后的那个自己都开始变得虚伪，令他逐渐生烦。

连自己都无法接受自己。

也不相信还有人会真心喜欢这样的自己。

所以他才会坚定地开始计划结束。

对他说喜欢的人太多了，都如牛毛，说讨厌的人也差不多数量。

追求者也是很多的，男女老少。

他很少去追究真假。

或者说，人与人的交往终究是平等的，给粉丝们的模样就只有那么几种，指望他们给自己很丰富的情感，是不现实的。

但吴世勋的眼神藏着很多让他并不敢追究的情绪。

他深怕自己再一次相信了那些真心，而后再次一无所有。

所以，吴世勋其实是在以暗恋者的身份告白吧。

他轻轻合着眼，在车身些微的晃动中，昏昏欲睡。

三个月零十四天后，边伯贤的告别专辑发售，告别演唱会也于同一天开演。场馆的座位数近十万，座无虚席。除了粉丝们流着泪抢的票，也有出于顶流歌手即将退圈的话题来围观一把的路人。

边伯贤坐在后台的休息间里，拍幕后记录的摄像机一直对着他，让他的思维愈发空白。

早在筹备初期，策划人就告诉过他，无论多么痛苦，既然已经做下决定，他就必须直面。也是出于这个动机，所有舞台上的环节，边伯贤都参与了决策。  
他知道告别很难。

但没想到一场有仪式感的告别会如此痛。

吴世勋的新戏开拍了。

剧组扎根在影视城，住宿也安排在附近。

吴世勋作为剧里的一番，待遇是很好的，时间安排也非常自由。因此每天有很多时间和他的偶像手机联系。

每做一个决定前，边伯贤都发过来问他，作为粉丝如何看待。偶尔晚上入睡前，往往也是深夜，边伯贤会给他发视频请求，和他面对面说些零碎的琐事，问问他的看法。

吴世勋是目前最值得他信赖的粉丝，因为除了十多年的死忠，他还是个审美非常出色的娱乐圈同行，以及一个温柔善良的暗恋者。

边伯贤没有占他便宜的意思，因为吴世勋不说，也不表现出来，他只能隐约确定。再者，他愿意给吴世勋所有他能给的善意和友谊，但是暂时给不出任何浪漫。 

自从和他固定联络起来，有时候，单单想起他的声音也会忽然感觉很安稳。

吴世勋是那种最敏感也最体贴的朋友，他不会直白尴尬地问你为什么不快乐，但他的言行总是让人察觉出他在努力逗你开心；他不告诉你喜欢你的哪里，但他比任何人都愿意了解你、接纳你。

也是他这样的举动，让边伯贤逐渐相信，随着时间过去，终有一天，他可以面对过去，面对自己。

手机里亮起一条消息。边伯贤看了一眼，问摄影师可不可以先关掉摄影机，然后问徐姐可不可以给他几分钟时间。

他打开休息室的门，吴世勋站在外面，戴着口罩和棒球帽，只露出一双眼睛望着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “那件意外”很快就会讲到的。
> 
> 表白环节也很快就会来的。
> 
> 总之我写得好慢就是了……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分享我写这篇时用的歌单：https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1f17pOQOUthuSPpDdLijZT?si=Ac_brcOYSGiVDXTnueuj3g
> 
> 用的软件是Spotify。网易云和QQ版权都合不起来……我会整合个文字版的。

六、

吴世勋带着他喜欢的热姜茶来，还让小姑娘帮忙多带了咖啡奶茶和其他甜点来分给工作人员。包括外面的场地旁边，有二十辆免费餐饮车，都是吴世勋自掏腰包赞助的。

但他并没有把自己的名字大大地挂上去，或者把两人的照片摆在一起。明岳无法理解他这个行为，不过这些费用都是从他个人的储蓄里出，也不好说什么。他建议吴世勋发个微博展示一下自己粉丝的身份，让餐饮车的行为合理化，或者公司出钱把应援做得更漂亮些，哪怕被说蹭热度也蹭得好看些，都被拒绝了。

吴世勋不是想做什么表示，更不愿意自己的名字破坏了偶像的告别仪式，他一直没有共开自己是粉丝这件事，无非就是不愿意被人随意揣测。餐饮车这个举动，只不过因为他自己也曾经是在体育馆里喝不到平价饮料的追星男孩。

这些事在捧着姜茶小口啜饮的边伯贤这里，是不知情的。

出于紧张，还有保持身材和嗓音，他这几天没怎么敢放开了吃，胃也不舒服，热饮虽然不错，也不敢在上台前多喝，啜了几口便放下了。

关于演唱会的事情，已经和吴世勋聊了很多，此时他也想不出还该说些什么。

吴世勋静静坐在他旁边，神情欲言又止地酝酿着什么。边伯贤只好等他开口。

“哥……结束后，有庆功宴吗？”

边伯贤一愣，“今天没有……打算过几天再开，今天我怕……”

他没有再说下去，但两个人都清楚，今天的他情绪一定无法平静的。为了能保持状态，他不敢多想所谓的“最后一刻”，怕自己会先一步崩溃。本来如今的他就很脆弱，更遑论选择退出的契机也并不光彩。

吴世勋点点头，“我明白，那结束后，可以去我家吗？”

“诶？”边伯贤抬起头，不明所以地望着他。

“嗯……我想结束后应该也都睡不着，所以……其实……我有礼物想要给你。”

边伯贤被他一波三折的语气逗笑，“好，那你来后台找我。”

其实此刻，不要说今晚结束后，就连数十分钟后到场景他都无法想象，一片空白。

吴世勋在他身边时有一种微妙的安全感。

让空白的大脑开始不受控制地发热。

他忍不住问，“什么礼物？”

“惊喜要留到现场揭晓的。”吴世勋紧张又神秘地拒绝回答。

门外传来工作人员倒计时的声音：“倒数三十分钟！”

可能是徐绣蓝特地叫人来喊的，边伯贤看了眼紧闭的门，又看着吴世勋，犹豫要不要让他走。

好在吴世勋早一步替他做了决定，“那我先去座位上等你。”

边伯贤跟着他站起来，有些愣怔，“啊？哦好……”

“哥。”

“嗯？”

“加油。”

“……好。”

边伯贤的语调带着颤抖，吴世勋听出这微妙的不安全感，抬手抱了抱他。很像好朋友的那种拥抱。

“别怕。”

“嗯……”

“待会儿见。”

“好。”

事实上，边伯贤应对得比自己想象中好一点。在登场Intro播放的四十秒里他仍处于空白状态，前奏时唱歌的本能又回到了身体里，开口唱下去之后自然也变得轻松起来。

他很久不曾享受过舞台，不曾在看见那些眼神和闪光灯时得到感动。

那些原本是他的动力的，一点一滴变成把他逼向悬崖的，如今都要结束了。

所有准备好的曲目唱完，他深鞠躬退下舞台，观众们开始声嘶力竭地哭喊安可。

边伯贤又重新回来了。

但没有唱歌，他带着哭红的眼和混乱的妆发，哽咽着做道别。

“我原本以为，我会……哭得更难过一点。”

他双手抓着话筒，眼泪让隐形眼镜开始看不清，他干脆直接揉掉了镜片。

“我以为我没什么舍不得的，不过有你们还是很好。不论你们在哪里，有人在听我唱歌，就很好。”

“我很久……没有想起这件事了。我想这就是我丢掉的初心吧。”

“对不起。我可能没有办法再回来了……”

“但是真的谢谢你们，谢谢你们。谢谢。”

他反复说了很多遍谢谢，哭声开始失控，他不得不把话筒背到身后，把那响彻场馆的抽泣声平静下来。

“我好像……没办法给大家唱安可……对不起……”

他哭到力竭，盘腿坐在舞台的边缘，看着眼前提词器上写着安可的第一首歌的歌名，知道后台所有人都在等自己说完这些话，给他们一个开始的信号，但他做不到。

边伯贤蜷缩成一团，在价格以百万计的舞台上抱着自己哭成个小孩。

台下原本此起彼伏喊着不要哭，此刻突然安静了。

某个角落的粉丝突然开始合唱他的出道曲《See You Later》，随后隔壁的、远处的、摇滚区和山顶的，都加入了这次十万人的安可。边伯贤从手臂中抬头，看见银色的光点组成了一句话——

SEE YOU LATER IN THE FUTURE

他抽抽嗒嗒地听着粉丝为他唱完了最后的安可。

而后郑重地对着观众行了大礼，彻底离开了舞台。

在开始觉得可惜的时候，也该结束了。

徐绣蓝在他下台的最后一层台阶等他，把哭到失声的边伯贤抱进怀里，告诉他：“没事了。都没事了……别怕……”

其他工作人员也围上来安慰他，没事没事。

安可原本还有二十分钟，此刻也没有人再问怎么办了。

最终散场是又过了两个小时。

外面的路人零零散散离开，粉丝们在场地边哭着互相打气，约定要一起等他回来。人群不散，灯光也没办法关，也无法做收场，场地负责人不得不来问徐绣蓝这边的意见，又在看见了这里的场面后自觉放弃了争执这一点。

零点，吴世勋跟自己的经纪人和助理交代好情况，也把自己的心情整理好，才去后台赴约。徐绣蓝还在休息室陪着边伯贤，也不说什么，只是陪着他。看到吴世勋走进来，她显然很惊讶，却也没问。

倒是边伯贤猛地坐直起来，慌慌张张地揉他哭肿的眼睛。

“啊……世勋，对不起，差点忘了跟你约好的……”

吴世勋想上去拉住他的手，但徐绣蓝先一步这么做了。他只好略显尴尬地前进两步又停住。

“没事，我也在外面……和大家一起来着……”

——一起哭来着。

“嗯……那，我们怎么走？”

边伯贤像个失去主见的小宝宝，天真懵懂地望着吴世勋。

“我、我的车在出口那边，小姑娘帮我开进来了。”与此同时徐绣蓝一脸诡异地来回看着他俩，吴世勋只好对她解释，“我有礼物想送给他。还有……明哥帮忙把外面的粉丝都疏散了……”

“哦……”徐绣蓝姑且应了一声，但显然还在想他俩什么时候是这种半夜去对方家里收礼物的关系。

原本挺凄凉的氛围一时间不太纯洁。

边伯贤跟在吴世勋身后出门、上车，系上安全带，听着吴世勋播放的柔缓吉他曲，呼吸也慢慢平复。随后的三十秒里，他突然意识到这首吉他曲非常熟悉，似乎是去年很热门的一部校园剧的主题曲，叫什么爱你什么什么什么的。

脑海中突然开始疯狂开趴体。

怎么感觉这是要……

表白的氛围？

他蹭地一下坐直起来，吴世勋随之看了他一眼。

边伯贤感觉心跳有点超出控制范围，连那一眼他都感觉要万年了。

这个时机也太狡猾了。

他在心里偷偷地骂。

脆弱、低落，正需要安慰和陪伴，他的表白成功率简直冲破天际。

怎么办……

怎么办……

最该死的就是，他根本想不到理由拒绝，同时也想不到两个人真会有什么很好的结局。

边伯贤不希望自己如此悲观，可他身上的负担，任何人得知真相大概都会逃跑的，即便不跑，也不过是勉强接受。不喜欢的人何必去坦诚，而喜欢的人又怎么舍得让他和自己一起难过。  
所以，大概只是在一起互相给予快乐，一直到给不出为止吧。

其实这样也可以。

他看着午夜的街灯，悄悄为自己做好了决定。

吴世勋带着他去到自己真正常住的一套房产，安保很好，没有偷拍，一层一户，有地下车库，刷卡乘电梯到自己的家门口。边伯贤乖巧无言地跟着他，在心里悄悄练习接受表白的方式。

打开屋门时，边伯贤看到了一条横幅，用很粉嫩的字体写着：辛苦了，边歌手。

除了横幅，还有蛋糕和蜡烛，一瓶冰镇好的干白。

边伯贤停在玄关边，看到这些布置，发出一声惊叹。

吴世勋拉着他在沙发坐下，为他点好蜡烛，半跪在桌边看着他：“哥，辛苦了。”

“这……”边伯贤的呼吸变得急促，这要他怎么接受，太隆重了。

“吹蜡烛吧，许个愿。庆祝演唱会顺利结束，也祝你新专大卖，还有……”他有些羞涩，“以后要好好的，要开心。”

“世勋……”

边伯贤看了他一会儿，很不舍得地把蜡烛吹熄了。

“这么晚了吃蛋糕也不好噢，我准备好了材料，你想吃什么，拉面还是云吞？还是一起？”

“啊……一起吧。”

边伯贤看他真的去厨房忙起来了，开始意识到自己好像误会了什么。

是自作多情了吗。

他有些尴尬地坐在沙发上看那个蛋糕，那个摆满了草莓，用淡粉的奶油点缀，一看就是他边伯贤会喜欢的蛋糕。

十几分钟后，他也用一样的神情看手边的云吞面，清淡的口味也是他会喜欢的。

边伯贤变的无心吃面，吸溜了两口就问：“你说的……礼物，是什么…？”

“嗯？”吴世勋抬眼看他，眼神简单到让边伯贤开始明白自己的确是自作多情。

“没、没有……”

不知为何，发觉自己多想之后反而更加呼吸困难了。

“那个，洗手间在哪……我去一下……”

“哦，走廊尽头右手边那个。”

吴世勋说完，站起身要给他带路。边伯贤慌乱地按住他，自顾自往走廊跑了。

“嗯？我煮的这么难吃吗……”吴世勋看着手里的面碗念叨。

边伯贤慌不择路跑到尽头的房间，拉开门把自己关进去。

想太多了。

怎么都这样了还这么自恋……

他只是个粉丝，怎么会这么自恋？

到底是什么让他有了自己会被告白的错觉？边伯贤靠在门上努力平复着呼吸，太难堪了，因为这满脑袋的胡思乱想。

还有痴心妄想。

他不知道自己在那个黑漆漆的房间呆了多久，听到吴世勋在不远处问怎么了才稍微清醒了一些。

“没事……”

吴世勋声音听上去在另一个地方，“哥？你跑哪里去了？”

“什么…？”

边伯贤理智了些，抬手在墙上摸索了会儿，找到开关点亮了房间。

也霎时被震撼到失声。

他没有找到洗手间，这里大概是吴世勋的储物间，密密麻麻摆满与他有关的物件，装裱后挂在墙上的专辑海报、一整书柜的唱片、另两柜子的杂志和相册、两个专门的摆放额外包着保护套的玩偶和手办的架子，还有无数、看也看不完的东西，繁复地、沉重地，堆满了整个房间。

吴世勋看见了灯光，追过来要阻止他，“哥！！不是！别别别看！”

当然已经来不及了。

边伯贤放轻脚步，走到书柜前，看到一些很熟悉的英文名字，是自己的粉丝站，很多，好几个，每一个……

吴世勋在他身后，不知所措地想要解释：“不是……平常不是这样……你要来我就……收起来……”

“世勋。”

“诶？”

“你每本……每张……你全都，买两份吗？”

“啊……五份……一份看，一份摆着，其他的分存在其他地方了……”吴世勋窘迫到不敢看他，“我不是……我就是，觉得要收藏就要做得好一点。”

边伯贤突然笑了一声，“干嘛裱我的海报，好诡异诶。”

“对不起。”吴世勋低下头道歉，“我看她们都买这些，所以我也跟着买……但是海报……我觉得贴着不太好，会掉色什么的……就，保护一下。”

边伯贤转过来看他那做了坏事一般的傻样，又笑他，“你要给我的礼物是这些？”

“不不不是！”吴世勋结结巴巴地对他解释，从耳朵到脖颈都红透，“我要送的不是这个啊……啊啊啊啊……”

“那是什么？”

“啊？”

“你要说什么，要送我什么，还瞒着我什么？”

“……我给你定了钢铁侠联动款的游戏机。”

“还有呢？”

“家庭影院套装，在我这里，希望你以后可以来看……”

“还有吗？”

“还有……但还没到货……”

边伯贤又笑了他一声。

吴世勋犹豫了数秒，试探着抬头，撞上他又一次哭红的眼睛，彻底陷入慌乱，“啊！别……别哭，哥……你怎么……”

怎么哭了呢？

他还没问完，被边伯贤扑进了怀里。

他不能再哭了啊。他早前就哭到差点虚脱了。

吴世勋笨拙地抱着他，用手指为他抹眼泪，满脑袋都是小星星在飞，只知道重复告诉他别哭了。

“吴世勋……”他抽噎着开口。

“嗯，怎么了？”吴世勋低头认真地看他。

“那你……”

他可怜兮兮地望着吴世勋的眼睛，还是问不出那个自恋的问题。

“我，我就是，哎，我就是很喜欢你……我知道这些都像女孩子做的，但我也想收集你的东西来收藏啊……”

边伯贤露出个无奈的笑，暂时不那么想哭了，他抱着吴世勋的腰身，下巴顶着他的锁骨，追问他，“只是喜欢吗？”

“什么啊…没有……”

吴世勋一边否认一边移开了眼神。

“我就知道你装傻。”

“没有！”

“还装！”

吴世勋差点跳起来，没料到自己被抱的很紧，甚至没有空间可以往后跳。边伯贤不依不饶地盯着他，眼里逐渐流露笑意。吴世勋被他的眼神捉住心跳，突然间看他看到入迷。

他被最不敢幻想的梦包围了，击中了，捉住了。

“哥……”

“嗯。”

“你是说我可以……说那种喜欢吗？”

完了。

眼见着吴世勋也要哭了。

他们要和今夜其他的追星姐妹一样抱头痛哭了。

边伯贤一着急，捏着他的脸蛋，仰头吻住他的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段的节奏写得不太好。
> 
> 全文结束后再作修改。


	7. Chapter 7

七、

午后的阳光晒进屋里，边伯贤翻身窝在被子里，碰到略显陌生的触感，忽然想起自己并不在家里，身边吴世勋也不知道去哪了。

前一天跌宕起伏太多，一觉睡过去就睡了大半天。

他抓了抓头发，迷迷糊糊地下床去找吴世勋。

刚出房门就听到他似乎在和谁说话，边伯贤想他大概是在讲电话，便站在门边没有过去。站着站着又开始犯困，他转头靠在门上合眼养神。

吴世勋结束和明岳的通话之后折返回来，就看见边伯贤站着睡觉的模样。

一边感到好笑，又一边感到温暖。

“哥，起床了？”

“嗯……”边伯贤睁开一条缝，看到吴世勋宽厚的肩膀在眼前，果断从门转移到男朋友的身上，“头晕……”

“难免的嘛，昨天累坏了吧。”吴世勋问他，手指轻轻为他揉按。

有温暖的拥抱和甜蜜的语气，边伯贤舒服地在他怀里蹭，“你这说的好奇怪啊。”

吴世勋无奈地笑，“不是那个意思……”

他有点窘迫，随即又被抱得更紧。

进展有点超乎他的想象，他从没想过边伯贤会这么快就愿意接受自己。在他看来，才刚刚做出了不到百分一的努力来和他做朋友，还没有要进展到情侣那一步。

更何况，他对自己的偶像，也还没有那么越界的冲动。

喜欢，当然是很喜欢的，十多年只看着他一个人，那种深刻是无与伦比的。 

他最初的性冲动、性幻想都是关于边伯贤的。

但那并不代表他可以真的在偶像面前做那些事。

他开始琢磨不清自己的心情。

他的偶像兼男朋友在他的浴室里洗漱，换上他的衣服，过分宽松的尺寸显得他比往常更清瘦。边伯贤走到他身后，惊叹于他专业的厨艺。

吴世勋在给他熬高汤。

即使还不知道如何和偶像谈恋爱，他想，第一个目标是让边伯贤吃胖一些，至少不要拥抱的时候能随便把他整个人圈起来。

边伯贤在他身后看了会儿，走到他身边，“你好像并不开心。”

“没没没……”吴世勋差点烫着自己，“干嘛突然这样说啊……”

“我不是小孩，世勋。”他伸手把灶火关掉，盖上锅盖，让吴世勋转过身正视自己，“是我哪里让你……不符合你的想象吗？”

“不是……”吴世勋躲开他的直视，“我就是，不太习惯呢。”

“我再强调一遍。”边伯贤掐他的脸蛋，“我不是小孩儿。有谈恋爱的二十四小时内说不习惯相处的情侣吗？”

“没准有呢。”

“吴世勋。”

“哦。我，不知道，就是，我现在……真的好紧张啊。”

边伯贤盯着他说了实话，才露出笑容，“紧张什么？我哪里和你想的不一样？”

“不是那样的。”

“哪样？”

“我不是，我不会……希望你是什么样的，你什么样都好，我就想了解真实的你。”

“但是？”

边伯贤像是一点也不想和他得过且过，非要把问题挖出来摊开。

“哥，我觉得我还不够了解你，所以……我们这样，有点……”

“你想知道什么？”明知道吴世勋的迟疑和犹豫都是在为自己考虑，边伯贤依旧咄咄逼人地追问下去，“好奇我之前谈过几个？和多少人鬼混过？是不是这些？”

吴世勋没有回答，或者更像是知道答案却说不出口。

“还是……你想问那个人。”

“我想。”

吴世勋终于也回应了他的眼神。

“我想知道为什么，他能够让你……不想再当歌手。”

“好……”边伯贤不自觉地抓紧他的衣摆，“可以，我可以都告诉你。但是，你要先知道，我这个决定，和他没有关系。我和他也没……没有……”

“那为什么……”

“因为，”边伯贤的身体开始轻微地颤抖，“因为我自己。因为我……讨厌我自己……我真的好讨厌边伯贤这个人……”

说着他真的跑到水槽边吐了。

吴世勋没有料到这样激烈的结果。

他更无法想象是什么让那个受到无数人喜爱的偶像，说出好讨厌自己这样的话。

“哥，别说了，算了，我不想知道……”

“没事。昨天没怎么吃饭就不舒服……”边伯贤做了个深呼吸，强作的开心和无所谓都被刚才的一句话击碎，他怔怔的，又叹了口气，“我真的不喜欢这样的自己，所以我也不太相信你会喜欢这样的我。”

吴世勋抓住他的手，不让他再说下去，“我当然不喜欢这么难过的你，但我不会因为这样就不喜欢你了，我会更希望你能因为我高兴一点，对我……更信任一点。”

“我很相信你。”他诚恳地点头，“世勋，我不会更相信谁了，我相信你，我相信我的直觉和眼睛，所以信你，但我……不相信我自己，我是不相信自己，所以不能再当歌手了。”  
“那为什么……”

“他也是我的粉丝，和你不一样的那种。”

“嘁。”

吴世勋露出个很幼稚的表情，边伯贤不禁笑出声来，又无可奈何地继续说下去，“他的身家，你也知道，买几十个我都绰绰有余，而且，他有妻有儿，家庭很美满。只是，可能是人家那种，有钱人的烦恼，他偶尔压力太大，想要放松又不想让家人看见，就会来找我。”

吴世勋似乎想歪了，眉毛蹙在一起。

“别乱想。”边伯贤抬手揉他的眉心，“他找我，是想听我弹琴唱歌，他有一套公寓，专门为我置办的，在里面安排了一架非常、非常贵的古董钢琴，完全，完全超过我水平的价位的，那种钢琴。我一开始其实挺紧张的，又是大人物，又是古董，但他……也和你有点像，就是，很老实，真诚，就是，可能是不好意思去看心理医生，就花钱跟我说说话，缓解他的压力。”

吴世勋实在是忍不了，“这跟我哪里像啊……”

“别闹啦……”边伯贤笑他，“不一样，当然不一样，跟你吃一顿饭就知道你对我有很多小九九了。但是跟他……”

思绪毫无征兆地停滞。

边伯贤也不明白那是什么。

“我挺崇拜他的，那么成功，又那么……自律。真的，我很佩服他。”

吴世勋又嘟了嘟嘴唇。

“你听我说完嘛。”

“……你说。”

“我把他，当一个，长辈吧，或者说大哥，总之是很信任的。但是……我到底是……弯的，就算知道他有家庭，知道他不是对我有什么别的意思，这样一次次的，我也，也会开始胡思乱想的。”

他又停顿下来。吴世勋不知道要如何接话，轻轻捏了一下他的脸颊表示自己有在听。

“我知道我在说什么，你不用担心，我现在清醒了。但那个时候，我本来就状态越来越差，我本来就，就已经不知道自己在做什么，然后在他面前还是不能说实话，我的心态就越来越糟糕。那天，其实是他的朋友窜局，他说那些朋友都不带夫人要带小蜜，你听听这个用词就知道他跟我们有代沟吧……但他没有小蜜，就问我能不能陪他。”

“你就去了，就被误会了？”

“不是。”

“那……”

“是我喝高了，脑袋不清楚了，那些人又开始玩那种尺度大的……他不想玩那些，就要走……我，我就开始缠着他……我，我告白了……”

吴世勋可怜巴巴地望着他。

“我现在清醒了，你别这样看我嘛……”他靠在吴世勋肩上，把自己交到对方怀里，“我哭得乱七八糟的，说我喜欢男人，喜欢他，问他可不可以和我试一次，一次就好。他说我醉了，要送我回家，我不走，最后只能开了个房间让我休息。但我不许他走……我也不知道谁能拿到那些录像，我们在同一间房过了一夜，没错，但什么都没发生。”

“……我没说不相信你。”

“我知道。我酒醒之后，也知道和他什么都完了。而且……”他的声音变得嘶哑，“我真的好恶心自己，你知道我说什么，我求他上我，我求他说一次就好，求他说什么都不用做我来就好……我……我……”

他越说越急促，呼吸声尖锐到刺耳。吴世勋按紧了他不让他继续说下去：“没事了哥，别怕，都过去了，别怕……”

“我为什么那么恶心啊……”

“你不是，你没有，你是我的偶像，是我最喜欢的人。”

他最喜欢的人，也是一个自尊心很强的人。

16岁拿下惊人的成就，12年里一路遭受非议，他一次都没有表现过低姿态。

但他并非强悍到无所畏惧，而是一次次强撑自尊心抵御伤害，一直到他的盾牌千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠。

吴世勋终于明白他的不在乎都是假的，他从来没有坦荡过，但他没有选择。

他被那个无法控制的“自我”绑架，被所谓的自尊绑架。

虽然假如他不是歌手，便不会知道并喜欢这样一个人，但吴世勋还是认为，无论今后他决定做什么，自己都会无条件支持。

不是歌手也没有关系。

是什么我都会喜欢你。

吴世勋静静听着他的呼吸声平复，捧起他的脸颊，撞进他写满了恐慌的眼睛。

他好像在想，这下又要把世勋也吓跑了。

爱情让人突然学会读心术吗？吴世勋一边这样想，一边低头去吻他。

边伯贤显然没有料到，下意识抬手要推，被吴世勋抓得更紧，甚至被他抱着腰身托上了流理台，用嘴唇把他追到无路可退。

“世勋……世勋……”

“……嗯？”

吴世勋粗喘着，略略和他分开了些。

他低沉的嗓音里似乎多了些不一样的意味。

边伯贤迷迷糊糊间，想到了情欲这个词。

“你为什么……”怎么能听了那些话反而突然开窍了呢？

“因为吃醋。”他冷静地回复，“你知道我第一次自慰是什么时候吗？是你，是你第一次在mv里和女主角接吻的时候。”

边伯贤张嘴刚要说什么，又被吴世勋亲了回去。

“还有，我知道，你嫌我太冷淡，但我也怕吓到你，因为我不单纯，我对你没有什么单纯的想法。”他咬了口边伯贤的嘴唇，“而你，还跟我说你想和别的男人做爱？”

“不是……我是……”

“是什么都可以，反正我也是会吃醋的。而且你以为我喜欢和你接那种清水的吻吗？以为我不想要你吗？”

边伯贤已经被他彻底唬住了，迟疑地反问：“那你是说，想要？”

“你觉得呢？”吴世勋轻轻撞了他一下。

发起这段对话的时候，边伯贤绝对想不到会是这么个结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开车车。
> 
> 是这样的，我写多少都丢出来，不然囤稿就会拖稿……


	8. Chapter 8

八、

两人在厨房吻到进入状态，吴世勋把他抱进了房间，拉上窗帘。边伯贤迷蒙地陷在床铺里，不自觉地说自己有些紧张。

吴世勋也一样。

但他又不愿意这种时候退缩。

思索半晌，他随手拿过床头柜上的眼罩，为边伯贤戴上，轻声安慰：“那就不要看。”

黑暗令人愈发需要依赖，边伯贤微张着唇，呼吸变得急促。吴世勋追着他的热气俯身过来，再次堵住他的唇舌。

吴世勋把他圈在怀里，感觉他瘦得能摸到每一块骨骼，便掀起衣摆吻他紧实的小腹。边伯贤怕痒，笑着躲他，躲不开，伸手胡乱推他，被吴世勋握住了动弹不得，很快下身就鼓起来，顶在吴世勋胸口。

经验生疏的吴世勋只能扯下他的底裤，手法别扭地为他撸动。

——给自己动手和给别人动手，还是有些不同。

吴世勋给他摸了会儿，问他：“舒服吗？”

也是这时抬头，他才看见边伯贤两颊早已红透，连耳廓也透着粉红，微张成个小三角的嘴唇，不断发出隐忍的粗喘声。

边伯贤看不见他，但知道吴世勋正一动不动握着自己，又羞又气，“你别不动啊……”

“哦哦哦！”吴世勋很听话地继续撸。

下手不太懂得轻重，反而弄得有点疼。

算起来，他边伯贤也是经验丰富的情场老手了，又是男女上下都搞过的口味不忌，此刻居然被一个吴世勋弄得要死不活的。而且才脱了一个人的裤子已经这样，进度百分之五都不到呢。

边伯贤摸索着去抓他的手：“世勋？”

吴世勋再次停手，“怎么啦？”

“你……先起来。”

吴世勋听话地从他身上下去。边伯贤撑着身子坐起来，缓慢地靠着双手找到吴世勋，又找到吴世勋的肩膀，而后分开双腿坐在他身上，抱住他脖颈，在他耳边吹气：“你不懂，就交给我来。”

“哥……我也很紧张……”他也把自己埋进边伯贤的颈窝，和他贴得更紧。

“我是那种，想到什么就要马上做到的，很心急的人。”

边伯贤扯了下他的衣摆，吴世勋会意，主动脱开。

“你现在可能还不知道，但慢慢会发现的。”

犹豫了会儿，他继续扯裤腰带。

空间有限，吴世勋只能先扯开拉链。其实在厨房接吻的时候他已经硬挺得发疼，但因为对象太过特殊，导致大脑一直没能正确传递快感和欲望，被边伯贤胡乱摸到顶端的时候他才猛地惊醒，整个人抖起来，倒吸了口气。

他反应这么剧烈，边伯贤只能停手，侧着头小心问他：“刮到你了吗？我好像没剪指甲。”

吴世勋喘了会儿才恢复理智，“不是……”

吐了两个字，又不打算再说了。边伯贤也不追问，手掌往里伸到底部，把他握住，捋了一遍，又一遍，才小心地下结论：“好像……很大？”

视线漆黑，手掌里的触感便更鲜明，无论是大小或长度都足以叫他更加紧张，并且他这样动了没几下，那个大家伙就又硬了些。

其实自从心理状态跌入谷底，边伯贤就没有什么性生活可言。

一方面他有轻微洁癖，不是明确知道很干净的对象他不会愿意带上床；另一方面，也正是因为这个轻微的洁癖，很多时候约炮对他来说根本称不上解压，至多是酒局里玩得高兴。

所以此刻，他刚刚重回战场就遇上长枪大炮，很难不怕。

“裤子脱了吧。”

干脆豁出去了。

边伯贤稍微抬起身，给吴世勋一点脱裤子的空间。

“你有没有可以润滑的东西？”

“……有。”

吴世勋从床头柜挖出一瓶凡士林。

在边伯贤耳语与呻吟声交替的指导中，吴世勋生疏小心地给他做了扩张，并且还被边伯贤的手弄得射出来一次。发泄过边伯贤笑着吻了他一会儿，就又硬了。

准备就绪，吴世勋把他抱到床头，摆上两个枕头让他垫好。

而后又不合时宜地想到，以前看片，总是大半时间在亲、摸、口交和扩张，真正插入地过程就那么一小会儿。一边想不要紧，他迷迷糊糊还全说给了边伯贤听。

边伯贤早就在他身上坐得腿麻，听他愣头愣脑地乱说，笑得眼泪都从眼罩里头滑出来，“你是在给我打预防针吗？”

意思是你怕自己坚持不了太久吗。

吴世勋傻傻地嗯了一声。

“那……”他找到吴世勋的手掌，和他交握，“就来看看你能坚持多久吧。”

总的来说，吴世勋的持久度还不错，毕竟之前已经被边伯贤骗走一波。

并且他脑袋里总是胡乱想着些，诸如，哥的身体好软好热好紧，之类的黄色小段子。

有的说出来了，有的没有。

边伯贤被他没有节奏地冲撞着，无法自如喘息而脸色潮红，来不及笑他，也来不及指导一下他要懂得快慢结合，更来不及仔细体会他每一次撞进体内时的快感。吴世勋这个小混蛋，脱裤子前还挺理智挺绅士的，真正插进来就成了一只小狼狗，双腿被他折到胸口，动弹不得。刚抬手要去推他，就被他一把握住按在床上。

似乎也是咎由自取。

吴世勋不停地叫他，不叫哥了，而是称呼他的全名，边伯贤。

而那个眼罩，勒得久了有些疼，但饶是这么激烈的动作还是没掉，蒙出一层细密的汗珠，把他一张小脸衬得更诱人。

粗大的器官不断地闯进深处，吴世勋忍不住盯着自己下身，看着自己的性器一次次撑开他的入口，把他的臀瓣儿磨得发红。

边伯贤完全没有意识到什么时候，自己在这样粗暴的节奏中高潮了。

也不知道吴世勋如何在射精的前一刻强行撤出，最后只射在他腿根。

两人并肩躺在一起，喘息许久才平复。

边伯贤想看他，才想起来眼罩没拿。

抬手扯下眼罩之后，边伯贤看着上头海绵宝宝的眼睛图案，一时语塞。

“吴世勋。”

“嗯……”

“你看着海绵宝宝跟我做爱？！”边伯贤一下翻身坐起来，把眼罩甩他身上。

吴世勋下意识伸手接住了，才知道不妥，笨嘴拙舌支吾半天，解释不清，眼神躲闪，被边伯贤扑过来，狠狠在肩上咬了一口。

“啊！”

“小混蛋……”边伯贤啃了一口还不足，又拿他的胸肌磨牙，“你这什么癖好啊。”

“不是…！不是故意的，我是刚好就这个，就这个在那里，不是……”

边伯贤抬头亲他一口，“好啦，开玩笑的，你放松点嘛。”

亲一口，吴世勋就乖了。边伯贤趁势赖在他怀里，跟他蹭来蹭去地腻乎。

“对了，你什么时候回剧组呀？”

吴世勋很艰难地回答：“明天……下午吧。”

“啊……”

他发出一声惋惜的感慨。

随即想起，自己现在成了个无业游民，除了一些程序上的工作还未完——这部分其实也不需要他费心——现在的边伯贤不过是个普通市民。

他揪着吴世勋的手指玩，念念叨叨，“我现在还真不知道要干什么了。之前好像开完演唱会，天就塌了，现在没塌……”

“慢慢想。”吴世勋探头过去亲他一口。

“嗯。”他闭着眼等亲。

“哥，我不在你也可以呆在这里，钥匙待会儿给你。”

边伯贤忍不住抬头看他，“这么信任我？”

“我这里又没什么古董花瓶，最值钱的都是你的东西……你也不缺……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

想到那几张裱框的海报，边伯贤实在憋不住笑。

当然，吴世勋说的可不是那些。

比如，边伯贤有几次海外行程，都做了当地会场版本的唱片，当场发售，限量很少，又是在海外，吴世勋也是辗转收了很久才集齐全套的全新未拆。

还有一些不定期的限定联动，和某些游戏合作的周边。

那些都可值钱了，五位数打底好伐？

有的，不对，大部分，边伯贤本人也没拥有过。

休息完洗了澡，吴世勋出去继续做饭，边伯贤便去研究吴世勋的家庭影院。

房间不是很宽敞，所以观影效果可能不理想。边伯贤相信吴世勋有足够的财力买更大的房子，比如这个音响和大屏幕，其实放在复式的房产里会更合适。

饭桌上，边伯贤问他为什么不住大一些的。

吴世勋的回答很简单，“我喜欢我能收拾得了的。”

边伯贤想到屋子里的每处布置都是吴世勋的手笔，忽而理解了这个简单的道理。

亲自收拾，才有家的味道。

有家就有归属。

能住在这里一定很幸福。

吃过饭，边伯贤找了部超级英雄电影和吴世勋共赏。但身体还处在疲劳状态，于是没坚持到主人公变身，边伯贤就窝在那个宽厚的怀抱里睡着了。

吴世勋便关了静音，和他靠在一起养神。

这一觉又睡过了晚饭时间。

醒来后吴世勋倒是想出门走走，下楼散个步也不错。可惜对边伯贤来说一天不出门根本只是基本操作，不足以让他对室外产生好感。

又或者说，自从出名，他的行踪不再有隐私可言，除了躲在房间里，没有哪里能让他有真正的安全感。

现在还有吴世勋的怀抱。

边伯贤隐约是害怕他离开的，他把自己交出去太多了，因此不得不依赖吴世勋，依赖他无条件地、全心付出的喜欢。边伯贤知道自己的狡猾，知道自己的脾气并不容易谈恋爱，缺乏耐心，不懂付出讨好，对现任男友的了解也不足。

更重要的是他心里仍对过去有很多芥蒂。

冰冻三尺，靠吴世勋一时的热情也无法驱散，更遑论他还有自己的事业，并且他做得很好、很认真。

边伯贤的心情乘着过山车再次来到谷底。

他知道自己的情绪起伏如此大，太过不正常，然而已经不敢对吴世勋说实话。如果说午饭时的突然发作是为了能坦诚在一起，那么现在的低落是为了想长久地在一起。

这没人能保证。

于是第二天分别前，边伯贤试图保持得冷淡一点，装作吴世勋需要工作也是很正常的事情，装作他没有关系。

吴世勋把钥匙串在一个边伯贤的小玩偶上面递给他。

那个玩偶圆圆的一只，眼睛是两颗小豆子，显得特别傻气。

边伯贤拿在手里端详三秒，问他：“有你的玩偶吗？”

“……我没有自己的玩偶。”

“嗯……如果有，就好了。”边伯贤把小玩偶举到自己脸旁，“看到就会想到你。”

吴世勋莫名感到他并不开心，“哥，我会尽快杀青回来的。我每天下戏也可以和你视频呀。你别这样……”

“算了。你下戏时间又不固定，累的要死还是休息吧。”边伯贤也的确不忍心他忙到半夜还要惦记着让自己看一眼，“我有你经纪人的联系方式，我可以问他。”

吴世勋想了想，“明哥不一定一直在，小姑娘会一直跟组，我把她的名片发给你。”

于是正在楼下开着车载音响摇头晃脑的小姑娘突然打了个喷嚏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =v=
> 
> 抱歉这章拖了很久。
> 
> 一方面是有一门让我很头疼的课，害我吃不下睡不好，实在是没办法码字。
> 
> 另一方面是这场床戏不可能撩人，不可能hot。
> 
> 进展到这里，应该也能看出这辆车是因为彼此急于确认关系。
> 
> 而且小吴同学根本还没进展到这一步，完全是被自己偶像踩了一脚油门。
> 
> 他苦心孤诣要循序渐进，奈何他偶像是个性急人。
> 
> 一开始我写了个更尴尬的版本，比如要开车了结果没有用具，不能出门买所以被迫等外卖之类的，写了两千字全删掉了，怎么说呢，关系再尴尬，这一刻两个人真的很想敞开心胸是真的吧，没必要写得那么进行不下去。
> 
> 所以今天我从头写了一遍。
> 
> 其实也感觉这个心理问题设计得有点过头，说开了只是他勾引暗恋对象失败导致之前的压力全线崩溃，我觉得我不可以拿心理疾病来开玩笑，毕竟我不了解。
> 
> 但是他因为那一次失败，一定会自信受挫，所以在一起后会很容易感到不安。
> 
> 我之前也是卡在这一步。
> 
> 现在稍微有点方向了。
> 
> 还是那句话，我进展好慢啊……


	9. Chapter 9

九、

吴世勋在剧组的时候，边伯贤回了一趟老家。

入行之后在首都定居，自然也就和家人少了联系，父母虽然没有说过什么但始终不算支持，毕竟歌手不是一份稳定的工作，而且这么多年也不见他身边能有个人安定下来。

边伯贤的告别演唱会上，没有家人出现。

但除此之外，很少有人注意到这一家人。可见边家其实非常低调。边家爸妈不以儿子是明星博关注和财富，每个月收到边伯贤打来的钱也只是存起来，从不动用。

其实边家并非不愿意出席，老一辈人不喜欢这些吵吵闹闹的场合，儿子刚出道时去看过，便没有兴趣，大儿子和儿媳有工作和家庭要照顾，更加分不开心思。

他们倒是一起用家里的电视看了直播，也看到边伯贤哭的稀里哗啦。

边伯贤回到家，和家人打了一圈招呼，吃过妈妈的饭菜，一家子坐下来，边爸爸拿了私藏的茶壶和茶叶出来，给一家子斟茶。

在家里和在名利场上的生活完全不同，边伯贤捧着爸爸泡的茶，吃着妈妈做的蜜饯，听嫂子说小侄子这次考试拿了两个95分，还有多少奖状奖品，小孩子还被迫给小叔叔表演了新学的空手道招式。

没人提起他的不快，也没人探究他的难堪。

他很久没有这样轻松地和家人相处。

往往节假日就是他们更加忙碌的时候，平日回家也总是匆忙。

确实是很久。

家里也依然留着他的房间，他十六岁时的模样和物件，妈妈每天都打扫。

睡前，妈妈给他端了一杯据说能安神的热茶来。边伯贤捧在手里小心喝了，跟妈妈说谢谢。边妈妈静静看着他，忽而叹了口气，“妈妈不知道，你过得这么辛苦，不然再不行，也去看看你。”

边伯贤攥紧了手里的马克杯，一时间说不出话。

任何人，说这些话，也不会比妈妈说更让人窝心。

“其实……”他艰难地组织起思路，拼凑词汇，“也不算太糟。”

边妈妈眼里一笑，“是有人了吗？”

边伯贤没想到妈妈能敏锐到这个地步。

其实当然是很糟的，原本有多糟糕，他都不敢去想。但自从吴世勋出现，好像又没那么糟糕了，到底是哪里变好了，怎么变好了，也说不上来。

只知道有他在很好。

但是……

这又要怎么跟妈妈说呢？

他迟疑了许久，边妈妈便知趣地不再追问：“你觉得不合适说，妈妈不问你，等你定下来了，记得带回家给爸妈看看。”

“……不是，妈，不是不合适……我只是……”边伯贤显得很慌乱，又愧疚，不知要怎么跟妈妈解释这个问题。

边妈妈见他非比寻常的紧张模样，也不敢轻视，拉着儿子在床边坐下，仔细地问：“怎么了？妈又不怪你什么，你有话直说。”

边伯贤不知道为什么一想起吴世勋，眼里就无法克制地涌起眼泪，他抓着妈妈的手，很诚恳地解释：“他，是个男孩子。比我……小两岁，是，我的粉丝……”

妈妈怔了怔，显然做足了准备还是有些出乎意料，“啊…？是吗？嗯……那，那你对，他对你……你们相处，好吗？”

当然很好。边伯贤不知道怎么说好，只能用力点头来表达心情。

边妈妈看他可怜兮兮的模样也不舍，抬手把儿子揽在自己肩头，还像对待小孩儿那样地哄他，“好啦，男子汉大丈夫，有喜欢的人……是好事，为什么哭呢？”

“我不知道……”边伯贤转身抱住妈妈，“可能是突然很想他。”

边妈妈还记得小儿子幼年时候，很开朗，也很倔强，总是不服输，几乎没有见过他伤心的样子。长大后越来越有担当，也愈发有点持才傲物的气质。所以在他宣布退出的时候，一家人都没当真，都认定他只是休个假，早晚会回到这个行业里。谁知他如今又是这个落魄的可怜样。

但总归，他还是肯对母亲坦诚的。

尽管仍有担忧，边妈妈还是愿意继续相信。更何况，说穿了，自从边伯贤入行，和家里联系越来越少，感情也淡薄许多，双方都没怎么在乎，又何苦这个时候跳出来指责。

看见边伯贤那个忧愁的模样，她都害怕是找了个忘年恋，或者什么特殊服务人员。

结果是同性恋。

相比起来也不是那么难接受。

“那你跟妈妈说说他。”

“嗯……”

边伯贤吸了吸鼻子，赖在妈妈怀里，跟她说自己的男朋友喜欢自己十二年，因为自己入行，却一直没有认识。还有他因为自己收藏了一屋子不像话的小玩意儿。还有他对自己小心谨慎的保护和温柔。

说着便更想他。

边妈妈心情错杂地听着，逐渐也感觉到释怀。

——他似乎真的因为那个男孩而感到快乐。

那就足够了。

边妈妈哄着他停止哭泣，缓缓入睡，给他掖好被角，才为他关灯，离开房间。

第二天醒来后第一件事，边伯贤定了飞往吴世勋剧组扎营的南方城市的机票。定了之后又担心他是不是在忙，只好又去问小姑娘能不能探班。

【当然好呀！老板也很想你的！】

边伯贤心想，当然要想我啦，这不是废话吗？

我担心的是那个吗？

【他会不会很忙？】

【还好吧。】

【嗯？】

【见你一面还是有时间的啦！】

……这好好的姑娘怎么傻乎乎的。

他边伯贤现在也不是什么大忙人了，特地去探班难道就为了见一面？

【他忙得话就算了吧。】

【他不忙的！！不忙的！！】

小姑娘要慌死了，要是边伯贤被她劝退了，她还怎么安然面对老板，怎么放心拿他的工资呢！她每天都偷拍工作中的吴世勋给边伯贤看，向老板的男朋友（在得知是男朋友的时候吓得差点呛死自己）汇报老板的行程，为的就是帮老板诱惑男朋友过来。

因为吴世勋总会表现出一种很牵挂某一个人的状态，又憋着不说。

小姑娘已经听到有人在讨论吴世勋是不是谈恋爱了。

所以她非常希望把本尊请出来一解相思之苦，还因为是男生不会有人怀疑，她感觉自己聪明到没人可比。

但可能是她对说话的艺术掌握不到位。

总之一番鸡飞狗跳之后，边伯贤还是拖着行李箱往机场出发了。

离开前爸妈说，希望他以后没事就多回家看看。边伯贤点头答应，而后把家庭群的消息提醒重新打开。

他向小姑娘确定好吴世勋的行程，拜托她定一家与剧组驻扎地距离不远的酒店，以及一个附近的餐馆包厢。

吴世勋不知道为什么这天他的内容特别少，前一天拿到安排表的时候就有点傻眼，以为是要拍很久。殊不知边伯贤已经联系了明岳帮忙，把他的戏份稍微排得分散些，给他一点时间约会。  
、   
特权是用了，也不敢太过分，怕被说不敬业、耍大牌，因此说是公司有线下活动，不得不走一趟。

但这些尺度怎么把握已经是经纪人们的事情了。

吴世勋看着车子前排，司机异常沉默，开的路线也奇怪，小姑娘还拿着手机傻笑，不禁好奇：“今天有什么别的活动吗？怎么没有提前通知。”

小姑娘笑嘻嘻地转过来看他：“有惊喜活动呀！”

“什么惊喜？”

“说了还叫什么惊喜哦。”

小姑娘嘟了嘟嘴，转回去看手机。

吴世勋在面挂黑线，不知道怎么吐槽这个傻姑娘好。他仔细回想了自己出道以来的重要日期，也没觉得这一天有什么需要“惊喜”的地方。

车辆停在一家日式自助的门口，小姑娘观察了会儿路况，确认安全后跳下车给老板开门，而后神秘兮兮在他耳边报了个包厢号：“从右手边的走廊直接走到底，不用敲门。”

吴世勋：……

当演员的助理就也得是半个戏精吗？

他无语地带上口罩，埋头进了餐厅。

虽然小姑娘把场面弄成个中二感爆棚的怪样，吴世勋还是遵照她的指示，快步走到走廊尽头，推开门走进去。

“惊喜”正坐在里面看手机。

小姑娘刚给他发消息：【老板进去了！老板娘加油！】

他对“老板娘”这个称呼感到哭笑不得，还没找出词吐槽，吴世勋便门也没敲地闯进来。一时间两个人都处在惊讶中，场面一度沉默了许久。

是吴世勋先轻轻地叫他：“哥？”

边伯贤像是吓了一跳，从椅子上站起身，对他点头。

外面有服务生注意到这个包厢的客人到达，便凑过来问需不需要点餐。吴世勋有些犹豫，边伯贤看着他的神色，便对服务生说，过十分钟再来点单。

关上门后，他们依旧不敢太大声说话。

吴世勋并非没有料到这个可能性，但自从开始恋爱并升华了肉体关系，便分开至今，每天只能通过手机联系，因此恋爱的实感并不明确。

见他的反应不如期望中浓烈，边伯贤也不太安心，问他：“是太累了吗？我就……来找你吃个饭，不打扰你。”

“啊……”吴世勋有点迟钝，“不打扰啊。”

“那你怎么不太开心的样子。”边伯贤低着头，算着十分钟很快就要过去了。他不想浪费时间，又觉得今天见到吴世勋的心情，是他从没经历过的忐忑，因而不知怎么自处。

吴世勋此时再迟钝也反应过来了，抓着他的手着急忙慌地解释：“没有不开心。我只是……好像很久都没见到你。”

他认真的样子总是很可爱，边伯贤也绷不住笑起来，上前抱了抱他，“你好容易认真。我也觉得很久没见你……所以很想你，就来了。今晚给你加餐，好不好？你有没有在控制呀？我怕把你吃肿，所以才选日本菜的。”

吴世勋被他扑得满怀蝴蝶乱撞，“什么都行，我是有在注意，但一顿加餐还是可以的吧，大不了多做几个俯卧撑。”

“那我们先吃饭？”

吴世勋低头，看见他眼里亮晶晶的写着期待，竟然红着脸理解了这个意思。

于是他们回到桌边坐下，按了呼叫铃来点餐。

但是说到先吃饭，后面那个程序，吴世勋感觉不太好办，酒店里全是剧组的人，干点什么都有人八卦，带边伯贤回去不太合适。

当然，他的担忧太傻，因此换来边伯贤一个甜蜜的笑容。

“谁要住你的房间哦，待会儿跟我走知道吗。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =v=
> 
> 章末例行废话。
> 
> 最近发现学习开始出现力不从心，更新频率也基本上等于停滞了。
> 
> 我的时间管理能力确实欠佳。
> 
> 读者如果总是隔很久看一章，容易断断续续连不上剧情。我自己很清楚这一点，但当自己成为作者就很难避免写得太慢这一点。当然除了学习还有一些其他的事情占用时间，所以我也说不好。
> 
> 我今天突然想起来我写了几种父母，总体来说，都不想写那种跟家里斗来斗去的纠葛，我认为，还没成为父母的我们，没有资格过多揣测他们的心境。至多是从我们过往的经历，把一些可能性列出来给读者看。
> 
> 我自己是一个看文很追求“真实感”的读者。
> 
> 所以作为作者，我也这样要求自己。
> 
> 当然这种“真实”是“文学真实”而不是“历史真实”，这是一个文艺批评的术语，有兴趣的话各位可以了解一下“文学的真实”是什么。我有时候非常喜欢探讨这些东西，但总体来说，耽美的“历史真实”太过稀少，几乎是忽略不计的，所以“文学真实”也随之变得不重要。
> 
> 我会忽然回过头一看，发现自己隔一段时间就会想写某种类型的情节，有的是在发泄自己的情绪，有的是给自己一点好好生活的希望。
> 
> 总之，生活不易，希望大家都能在看文的时候得到一点轻松。


	10. Chapter 10

十、

为什么没有在久别重逢的第一秒就拥抱？

边伯贤地坐在床沿，看着吴世勋站在窗边跟经纪人打电话询问接下来两天可不可多翘一点班，仔仔细细地回想自己来之前那种热血沸腾的想念，以及真正见到吴世勋之后突然变得乖巧又温顺的诡异反应。

面对吴世勋这样的帅哥，他居然还能保持一顿饭的镇定，以及回到酒店后，还能乖乖等对方打完电话再来商量要做什么。

好像有哪里不对。

很严重的，不对。

边伯贤想着，起身往吴世勋的方向，缓慢靠近。

他静静站在吴世勋的身后，看着他藏在运动裤和黑色卫衣里的窄腰翘臀，放慢动作蹲下，隔着宽松的运动裤，抓了把吴世勋的臀瓣儿。

上头吴世勋正在说电话，冷不防被抓了屁股，下意识倒吸了口气，声调自然也变得十分不自然，然而考虑到电话那头是自己的经纪人，又很快忍住，低头去看那个作妖的元凶。

边伯贤脸上的表情很无辜，手掌却顺着他的臀部曲线摸到他的腰身、小腹，眼看又要往更中间的位置走。

吴世勋只来得及抓住他一只手，另一只手拿着电话匆忙地挂断，“明哥等等，你先看看……看看能不……能调，不能没……没关系！那个……拜拜！……哥！！！”

“嗯？”边伯贤单手抓着他的裤带，试图往下拽。

“别这样……窗帘都没拉。”

“谁能看到24楼啊？”边伯贤仰头看他，“不喜欢我主动吗，那你来呀？”

吴世勋拿他没什么办法，如今算是开始领略边伯贤公开私下多次提及的“性急”，但每次领略，都一样慌乱。

他只能抱着边伯贤的肩膀，让他站起来，问他，“就不能先说说话吗？回家怎么样呢？有没有想到要做什么呢？干嘛一进来就……”

边伯贤靠在他身上，忍不住笑得乱颤，“是你一进来就打了五分钟电话啊。而且我只是来看看你，没有要你陪我，谁让你跟明哥商量得那么投入。”

吴世勋有点囧：“那，回家呢？”

“挺好的。”边伯贤想了想，还是尽量严肃了些，“我跟我妈说了，我们的事情，她也没说不好，不过估计是需要一些时间消化。”

“这么快……”吴世勋碎碎念了一句。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

吴世勋否认得很快，但还是被边伯贤看出了破绽。

“我说过我很着急，所以我忍不住跟我妈说了，但我也没有到处去宣布……我的意思是，你有你的节奏，你不需要因为我们不同，就用这样抱歉的表情看我。”

“哥，你家里……对你好吗？”

“嗯……”他想了会儿，搂着吴世勋的腰身摇来晃去，“应该是很好了。也没有要求我什么，虽然不是很喜欢我当歌手，但也没真的做什么事来反对我。”

吴世勋露出一个无奈的苦笑。

似乎也不打算和他争辩什么。

边伯贤只能小心地猜，“那你家里……不支持你？”

他没有马上得到回答。

吴世勋搂着他，一面斟酌用词，一面暗自开心地观察着边伯贤体贴自己的模样。

他从边伯贤的只言片语里体味到，边家尽管反对，却也对他的决定保持尊重。仅从这一点，他可以断言，边伯贤体会不了自己的家庭有多么“不支持”自己进入娱乐圈。  
但那些不愉快的回忆，他也不想在这种时刻提及。

“我家里不喜欢娱乐圈，他们觉得都是‘戏子’。不过也没什么，你看我也好好的，还每次都演这种穿西装的人模狗样的败类。”

边伯贤靠在他颈窝，听着他的错误形容吃吃地笑，“再败类，你穿上也是人模狗样的王子殿下。”

“是吗？”吴世勋问他，搂着他往床边走，“那脱掉呢？”

“脱掉是……”

他们倒在床铺里，躺在对方身边静默着看了会儿。

“所以，”吴世勋先打破沉默，“脱掉吗？”

边伯贤撑起身，近距离地盯着他的脸蛋，“你看上去很累，世勋，休息吧。”

王子殿下没有否认他很想睡觉。于是两个人连衣服也没有换，提了鞋子钻进被窝，抱在一块儿睡了。

至于脱衣服的事情，是半夜睡饱了之后才起来做的。

过了许多天，第一次做爱时的尴尬已经不太鲜明，回忆的过滤作用开始让那段情事里浪漫的部分逐渐浮现。边伯贤只觉得回想起来，吴世勋的热情和渴望都无比鲜明，让他面红耳赤，心甘情愿被他没轻没重地欺负。

他把这段感想说了。

骑在吴世勋的腰上说的。

但吴世勋并不如预想中地同感，而是错愕地看着边伯贤，静止不动地抱着他问：“让你很痛吗？我没有经验，我……”

边伯贤抬手捂他的嘴，“嘘嘘嘘……我不是说那个，我的意思是……”他也停下想了会儿，才下定决心继续，“你知不知道，其实我也有蛮长一段时间没有做了，再怎么也得适应一下嘛，但是你又……难度太高……”

吴世勋明显没有理解，迷惘地看着他。

这傻子。边伯贤拿他没办法，“多几次就习惯了嘛，哎，你再不继续我软了啊？”

他推了吴世勋一把，责怪他这种时候还能胡思乱想不专注，作为惩罚，边伯贤在他的左边肩膀上轻轻咬了一口。

是想更用力咬的，但是怕他拍戏期间被看见，于是各种动作都不得不轻些，生怕给他留下痕迹。

吴世勋的意乱情迷显得十分迟钝，被咬了两分钟后才问他为什么咬得这么小心。听完边伯贤的答案他才学会了一个坏笑，把人放回床上，整个儿罩在身下，警告他：“你不敢咬我的话，我可以咬你吗？”

“你要怎么？”

吴世勋没有回答，用行动说明了自己。

夜晚过得浪漫旖旎，白日的分离就更难一些。

吴世勋第一次开始思考自己不做演员的话，能做些什么。这种想法在现阶段是不能与任何人分享的，因为他必须有十足的准备和底气，才能改行。而出发点无非是想和边伯贤能有个更安稳的未来。

那么，边伯贤会想要更安稳地未来吗？

这个时候说这些实在是太快了。

似乎和他在一起之后，也被传染了心急的毛病。吴世勋也无奈地嘲笑自己。但是又想，谈了恋爱自然会满脑袋都是未来的事情，这不是很自然的反应么？

出发之前吴世勋问他打算待多久，边伯贤没有直接回答，反而凑到他怀里窝着，告诉他：“我还没定回去的票。”

吴世勋看上去很镇定，脑袋里已经全是粉红色的泡泡，“那，要一直在这里陪我吗？”

“也不一定。你会很忙吗？而且，你是不是要跟别的女演员搭戏？我会打扰你吗？”

“不……嗯……”吴世勋想了会儿才继续回答他，“哥，你不在我也没多舒服，所以跟你在不在没有关系，是我自己需要调整状态。但是，拍戏的时候需要调动状态，那我就会想起你，我还没有那么厉害，可以对着空气演出很喜欢的样子，反正就是，我怎么说……都没有办法不想你啊……”

他像一只被抢了肉骨头的小狼崽，摆出委屈巴巴的表情，看得边伯贤心都要融化，忍不住凑上去亲他，“那我就在这里陪着你呀。”

吴世勋也被他甜蜜的语调诱惑，和他难舍难分地黏在一起。

最后是小姑娘遮住眼睛闯进来，才分开了老板和他的男朋友，保证了出发时间不再延后以及老板今天能顺利开工。

情话说得甜蜜，却不至于真的昏头昏脑到这个地步。边伯贤在酒店里无所事事，便发消息给明岳，问他自己是不是合适在剧组旁边的酒店久留。

站在经纪人的角度，艺人能乖乖拍完戏不出任何幺蛾子就是最好的。但明岳更清楚流言和揣测永远是这个圈子里的常驻人员，没必要那么小心翼翼，有时候坦然反而更好。于是明岳的意见是，让边伯贤以私人的身份来探个班，做点什么举动让大家知道他们关系不错，最好把这件事也透露给媒体，最大程度减少八卦的介入。

与明岳通完话，边伯贤又骚扰徐绣蓝，问她探班买什么东西好。 

徐绣蓝以为他想不开要做什么怪事，反复确认了他很正常，只是谈恋爱了不想和男朋友分开，才提起告别演唱会的时候，吴世勋其实给他赞助了整个场馆的餐饮车。

这个事情也是她上次去结算才知道的。

低调的人她也接触过，但吴世勋这款的怕是在边伯贤身边找不出半个。

难怪边伯贤会这样快速地坠入爱河不能自拔。

餐饮车不是那么快可以租来，徐绣蓝只能帮他联络到下个礼拜的，边伯贤心想这也可以了，但今天想去找吴世勋的话，还不够用。

他太清楚行内行外的人对这些“明星”的好奇心。因为他是受害者，并且至今也不能释怀。的确有那种坦然的、不畏惧的人存在，只不过不是边伯贤。

所以这种时候，小姑娘又要受罪了。

她不是吴世勋身边唯一的助理，但是最信任也最亲近的那个，因此载边伯贤出去找能做大单的饮料店的工作，就落在她肩上。因为边伯贤几乎没有喝过那些年轻人中很流行的甜饮，他要小心保护他的嗓音，而且多年不碰冷水，夏天也越来越少吹空调。总之他也不清楚如今都流行喝哪家饮料。

小姑娘带老板的男朋友载着几十杯奶茶回了剧组，并且主动去散播边伯贤和吴世勋通过合作OST认识并成为好朋友的“谣言”。

造谣一张嘴，传谣跑断腿。

后来数日大家也就接受了这个事实，边伯贤白天就会在酒店房间里玩游戏，晚上会和吴世勋呆在一起玩。当然，拍夜戏的时候就反过来。边伯贤告别歌坛的事情再不关心娱乐圈的人也听说过，何况是这群“圈内人士”，其中更不乏早就听说边伯贤是个“宅男”的资深八卦，因此都没对这件事有什么好奇。

只是没人知道关上门都是什么情景。

至多是互相传一句：吴世勋原来和边伯贤是好朋友的？次元壁破了。

几日后又传：边伯贤真的好大方的，给剧组包了一个礼拜的餐饮车，还他么都是好料，吃完这些下礼拜谁还要吃盒饭啊！！！

小姑娘思考了数日，匿名在 “娱乐圈有哪些真心好兄弟？”的问题中留言：

xbszd！


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微虐预警。
> 
> =v=

十一、

吴世勋杀青的前一晚，边伯贤离开了剧组。因为知道会有吴世勋当主角的庆功活动，到时媒体和粉丝都会到场，他怕自己一个不小心就暴露了情绪。

的确，也已经到了无法隐藏的浓情蜜意的地步了。

两个人在酒店房间里商量好一个月后要去哪里和哪里旅行，边伯贤宅习惯了，从没有认真计划过这种事情，但和吴世勋一起谈来，满眼满心都是浪漫温情，什么都是好的。

边伯贤说不喜欢人群，也不想再看城市，他们便相约一起去沙滩和森林。

当然说得好听，真去了这些地方边伯贤怕虫吴世勋怕黑，两个人闹起来不亦乐乎。

不过都是后来的事情。

边伯贤先一步乘飞机离开，贴身口袋里揣着吴世勋公寓的钥匙，心想回去后要给他买几件双人用品，最好还能定制。

在头等舱候机室，他抱着手机跟吴世勋聊天，说些无聊的闲话，说着说着吴世勋就可能没了回音，因为被叫走拍戏或是别的什么。等不到回复的时候，边伯贤就去问小姑娘他在做什么。

聊得正热闹，边伯贤身边突然多了个人影，坐在他邻近的沙发上，投来一束令人无法忽视的目光。

边伯贤几乎是直觉地感觉到紧张，抬头之后便整个人僵住了。

那个人还微笑着对他打招呼：“很久没见了，伯贤。这么巧啊，你要去哪里？”

边伯贤看着他，无法避免地回忆起那些曾经使他几乎窒息的情绪。

要怎么跟他打招呼呢？

边伯贤以为自己虽不至痊愈，但起码多了些勇气面对过往。

但此刻，他发觉自己必须独自面对过往的不堪，脑袋里只剩一个念头：如果世勋在这里就好了。

有吴世勋在，大概就不必这样害怕了。

沉默逐渐变得尴尬，边伯贤终于挪开眼神，低声回答他：“我打算回家。”

“嗯。”他似乎也因为边伯贤的回应而松了口气，“之前看你的新闻，我很担心你，但也的确……不知道该不该联系你。我问了一些媒体朋友，他们都说会帮我们澄清。我想既然有清楚内情的人在，应该是不要紧。”

边伯贤听着他的一字一句，却很难集中精神去理解，仿佛也都不是什么重要的事情。

沉默中手机突然震动起来，把他猛地惊醒，边伯贤手忙脚乱地按掉，才看清是吴世勋打来，又马上回过去。

电话里吴世勋的声音带着隐隐不安，“哥，是上飞机了吗？”

“啊……没有。”要怎么说呢，边伯贤忍不住看向文饰，他依旧保持着礼貌斯文的模样，坐在一旁静静望着他。

其实，假如他真的保持风度，便应该退让在这通电话之外。但显然，他想用这种举动告诉边伯贤，他还有话说。

耳边吴世勋又说了什么，他没听清，一紧张便断了声音。

“哥？哥！你怎么了，没事吗？你在哪里？”

“啊我，我，在……在候机室。”边伯贤下意识站起来看了一圈，又发觉有人在看自己，赶忙坐下，“我没事，就是遇到……一个朋友。那个，待会儿跟你说吧，我，我先挂了。”

为什么明明什么也没做却这么心慌。

边伯贤抓着手机，又一次尝到了自我厌恶的滋味。

身边的人见他放下手机，又问：“不急的话，可以聊聊吗？”

边伯贤说不出话，只能摇头。

见他这样，文饰又叹口气，忧心忡忡地叮嘱，“我没有怪你的意思，你不用这样的，我知道你那天是喝醉了，说什么做什么都不当真。你一直都叫我一声大哥，我自然把你当作我的弟弟对待，你想聊的时候，就打我电话，好吧？”

“……我不想聊。”他颤颤地吐出半句。

“那，回去再见吧。”

“文大哥……不要再见了……”

“为什么？”

他始终用着那种温和的嗓音问他，一次次勾起边伯贤曾经求而不得的情绪。此刻边伯贤并不好奇他还想说什么。他当然知道相爱必须是以相知为前提，但这也是在遇见吴世勋之后才终于有意义的事情。他原本根本不在意自己和暗恋对象之间的所有差距，卑微又疯狂，但那细想来，与爱情其实并无关系。

也似乎不是友情。

只不过在追求一种自己得不到的东西。

他终于清醒之后，回头去看，才明白他们之间连做朋友的基础都没有。自己不过是对方的一个乐伎，为他弹琴唱歌取乐片刻。

他低着头，终于听见登机广播时才回答，“我们本就不是朋友。”

礼貌地点头之后，边伯贤离开了候机室。

下飞机后，他没有去吴世勋的公寓，而是回了自己家。

他曾经保留了很多“文大哥的礼物”，如今需要一件件解决，有的应该丢弃，有的应该归还。边伯贤拖了一只纸箱子，把应该归还的手表、领带一类的礼物装进去，写上文饰的办公地址，堆在门边。

从刚才起手机就不时震动，他能猜到是谁，是为什么，却没有勇气在整理清楚心情之前接起。

大概会让他很着急。

边伯贤感觉到自己就像是分裂成了两个，此刻的他被从前那个胆小鬼锁在身体里，无法冲破阻碍去接受那份永远为自己敞开的心意。

本来以为有很多，但真正收完发觉只有两个A4纸大小的箱子。里面的东西大多价值不菲，甚至有一把定制跑车的钥匙，但这对他来说用途也不大。

他蹲坐在门边，侧头看那两只箱子，试图整理混乱的情绪。

因为整理好了，才能去见吴世勋。

才能完整的、干净的，重新回到他面前。

边伯贤是想回去的。想抱着他好好地亲吻，给他全部的温柔和爱意。

但拖着这些包袱或许只会把一切美好的可能悉数破坏。

他知道吴世勋此刻一定在焦急，在等自己的回电。

可是怎么办呢，他知道自己无法好好回答。任何一个问题，答案都要涉及文饰这个名字，而这个名字对他而言，牵连着他关于痛苦的各种记忆。

那不单单是爱情不可得的痛苦，也是迷失自我、无力改变的痛苦。他一度想要去心理咨询，又一次次劝说自己，能做到更加坚强。

其实不过是无法面对心理已经出现了问题的自己。

门铃被急促地连续按响，随即是吴世勋拍门的声音，他在门外，很大声地、不合适地叫着边伯贤的名字，假如这不是一层一户的住宅，左邻右舍都会跑出来围观。

他不知道吴世勋怎么会这个时候出现在这里，也不敢去想在这之前发生了什么。他迟钝地看着被拍响的门，许久才抬手解开指纹锁。

吴世勋听见解锁的声音，心急火燎闯进屋子里，找了一圈才发现边伯贤坐在门边，脸色苍白虚弱地望着自己。

自然也顾不上继续生气他突然的失联了。吴世勋连杀青后的庆功宴也跳过，一路赶回家，那个拿走他钥匙的家伙却没有如约在家，电话依旧不通，所有联系方式都失效。吴世勋辗转联系到徐绣蓝，得到他常住的公寓的地址，又通过她联系到物业放行，大费周章，理智尽失，才见到他这一面。

他无法解释那种本能的危机感，也许只是很玄的解释不清的第六感。总之他觉得边伯贤现在很需要有人在他身边。

然而真正见到的时候，所有的愤怒与紧张都成了无关紧要。

他蹲在边伯贤的身边问他：“哥，怎么了？”

边伯贤说不出话，另一只手还抓着整了一半的纸箱。吴世勋自然也注意到那个箱子，便从他手里接过来，翻了翻，看着都是很贵的东西，但看这架势又不像边伯贤的收藏品。然而他不开口，吴世勋自然又想到这说不定是什么黑粉的攻击手段，但他也算见过不少奢侈品牌了，这些的确也不是假货，也没有攻击性，物品名称也不像能组成什么威胁句子。

“哥……这到底是怎么了？”他像个笨拙的做错事的孩子，只懂得重复这一个问句。虽然吴世勋从不自诩口才过人，但也算是经常语出惊人的娱乐圈小红人。只不过面对边伯贤的他就格外笨拙，无论是表达爱意、关怀还是焦急。

边伯贤在他的催促中低下头，很小声地告诉他：“我只是……在整理。”

“整理什么？”吴世勋很快地接下去问。

“……礼物。”

“啊……哪里来的礼物啊？”吴世勋茫然了。

这个答案他等了很久。

边伯贤几乎没怎么动嘴唇，吴世勋差点以为自己听错了，凑得离他很近很近，才听见他在说：“文大哥送的礼物……”

四周的空气似乎在这一个答案清晰的瞬间，一同凝固。

吴世勋一度忘记了自己对他而言不是第一任，很可能也不是最后一任。

而这个某一任，在他心中，很可能，份量也没那么大。

这一刻，看着边伯贤的模样，他忽然想明白了这一切的答案。

“你挂我电话，是因为他吗？”

边伯贤触电般地看向他，似乎想解释。但终究保持沉默，视同默认。

识趣的人也不会再追问了。

吴世勋放下那个箱子，也松开他的手，不愿再多看一眼似的甩上了门。

他并非不关心边伯贤显而易见的脆弱，也并非遗忘了他有多需要陪伴。

但这一刻，他既无法对着自己挚爱的偶像兼男朋友发火，也无法揭过这一页假作无事。他听过边伯贤说的，曾经暗恋的故事，那就是长在他心头的倒刺。这根刺只不过是暂时被爱情的甜蜜安抚，没有散发疼痛的信号。如今被这样诚实地拔去，自然一时间无法自控。

在付出异乎寻常的爱意的同时，他依旧是个凡人，依旧会有凡心，会担忧会愤怒，更会疲惫。只是没想到这份疲惫来得这样猝不及防，热恋的甜蜜还没有尝遍，还以为自己是他唯一且第一的依赖。

吴世勋不敢再想。

只能戴上口罩遮盖自己所有的不快，逃离让他无法呼吸的地方。


	12. Chapter 12

十二、

小姑娘最近的工作环境并不愉快。

她的老板原本是一个非常好相处的大帅哥，如今只是一个大帅哥。她知道问题的源头一定在老板的那位大牌男朋友身上，但是她尝试了许多次，吴世勋都不愿意接她这个话题。

就好像回到最开始，大家都以为他厌恶极了那个名字的时候。

明岳自然也注意到他的状态。

比起找吴世勋做无用功，他先问了小姑娘的看法。

而小姑娘也的确仍是个有点单纯的小姑娘，毫不避讳地告诉明岳：“我原来是很支持老板跟他在一起的，毕竟，老板喜欢他那么久，两个人都挺不容易的……可是……”

“可是？”

“好好的，突然就不接电话不回消息，老板找上门还被他赶出来了，你说这正常吗？明显就没怎么把我们老板放在心上啊！”

明岳被她认真又护短的预期逗乐了，“你怎么就知道这是不放在心上的表现？”

“不管好坏事，总得给人个交代呀。”

“那你的意思是，他们俩不要在一起比较好？”

“也不是……”小姑娘有点囧，“我的意思是，那个，他这样，老板太委屈了。”

明岳听着她这样说，意识到自己大概也是上年纪了，竟只觉得她想得太过短浅。

吴世勋很显然是那种重感情的类型。

入行以来明岳也算见过各色各样的人物，他看得出吴世勋有点古典式的感情需求，类似于小姑娘爱说的，“愿得一心人”。

吴世勋对边伯贤失去理智的次数，比任何时候的总和都多出数倍。明岳早该想到，他那样无缘无故的“讨厌”是不成立的，比起讨厌，更近似于小学生的暗恋。

于是从小姑娘嘴里他也得知，吴世勋生气的缘由是边伯贤突然失联，并且不许他靠近。

明岳隐约从各种视角听说过边伯贤这些年心理状况的不稳定，实际接触后不如传闻那样耸人听闻，自然并不过分在意。但他早已为此做了准备，因此也不多话，直接把找好的心理咨询师的名片发给吴世勋，也不多话。

吴世勋盯着那个名片信息，一时沉默。

杀青后公司默许他短暂地休息一阵，他原本计划和边伯贤好好度假，一起想些未来的计划。他忙完了收尾工作，接了一堆新剧本在车上，带回公寓里后也没有心思看，就每天呆在那间装满藏品的屋子里，默默思考。

如今他倒真的不得不去想未来了。他们之间，虽然的确是在他毫无准备的情况下开始的，但他并不想在同样的猝不及防里结束。

可是不结束，就必须去面对那根刺。

吴世勋想了这么多天，也隐约知道自己有些“无能狂怒”。无非是他的假想情敌条件比他高出太多，才会这样刺痛自尊心。

他们的聊天记录突兀地停留在他的一连串发问，让他每次拿起手机试图联系，都难免想起那天的遭遇。

心情也随之低落。

这样的低落持续一周之后，谁都没有料到，是边伯贤先上门的。

吴世勋和其他几位工作人员在家边开鸡尾酒派对边讨论接下来的工作，小姑娘喝得微醺，抓着吴世勋的家庭音响唱K，吼得其他人纷纷想从她手里抢麦。

门铃响起时，大家都以为是谁叫了其他人或者其他菜来。

谁也不会想到，是穿着卫衣运动裤，裹成一团的边伯贤，可怜兮兮站在外面。开门的那位只知道这号人物，没真见过，一时都愣住了。

是明岳注意到这里异常安静，才过来看了一眼。

边伯贤看见里面热闹的场面，也在门边犹豫着不知该怎么办。

换做过往，或者是他年轻的时候，他肯定招呼一声就进去跟人一起玩，再找时机把自己要说的话说出来。

但今天，他甚至还不知道要说什么。

他努力找回理智，意识到自己仍亏欠吴世勋一个解释，顾不及其他，穿上足以遮蔽身份的衣服就闯出了门。口袋里还捏着吴世勋的公寓钥匙，他却不敢用，眼巴巴按了门铃。  
明岳让他在门外稍等，回到客厅跟吴世勋说了一嘴，而后礼貌地替他解散了派对，带着几位同事出去续摊。

吴世勋喝得不多，却也神智模糊，屋子里一下子只剩一个在门边局促的边伯贤，他在十几分钟前还在为他借酒浇愁，因此也不知道该如何面对。

似乎也太晚了些。

不知道他是想说什么。

吴世勋深呼吸数次，平复心情，才走到他面前招呼他，“进来坐吧。”

“嗯……”

他小声地应答，脱下帽子跟进客厅。

吴世勋意识到自己有很强的冲动转身问他到底要说什么，而且这一冲动在酒精的作用下变得不可控制。平静的表象持续了不到半分钟，边伯贤刚要挨到沙发边缘，就被他抓住手臂拽进了怀里。

“……世勋？”他鼻尖狠狠撞在吴世勋的胸口，因为惊吓和紧张而心跳加速，又迟钝地闻到他的酒气，“你，你喝醉了吗？”

“没有醉。”吴世勋抱着他，语调很冷静，“你来找我，是想说什么？”

“我……”他很犹豫，但不是因为要说的话，而是因为吴世勋似乎有点醉意，“我是来道歉的。对不起。”

吴世勋听了这句，彻底沉默了。

毕竟他发现自己也没有如想象中的那么想听这句话。

边伯贤已经开了话题，便硬着头皮说下去，“对不起。世勋……我知道你那天肯定吓到了，也很担心我，我的确不应该那样……我……我那样，不正常，我……”

“不是的。”吴世勋忍不住打断他，“不要这样说自己。”

他把边伯贤看作那样高高在上的人物，一时间看着他跌落，来到自己身边，原本应该欢喜，实际情况却容不得他高兴。

即便如此，他也不想听边伯贤说自己“不正常”。

“我会去看医生的。”边伯贤把自己埋进他怀里，“世勋，对不起，我再也不那样，以后我会努力控制情绪，我不会再不接你的电话，不会再无缘无故不理你。你……别生气了？”

他还有很多话，实在不知道怎么才能说得出口。

比如拥抱的时候，他的依赖感前所未有地强烈。

比如在最恐惧的时刻，他想要的只有吴世勋在自己身边。

清醒的瞬间，他意识到自己已经错过了最佳的道歉时机，手机里也没有新增的来自吴世勋的联络，最后只能这样仓促地来道歉。

而此刻，吴世勋也抱着他，想着一些类似的事情。

比如他自己也的确有点问题，或许他们这样的情侣应该一起去做个伴侣咨询，因为他人生中还没有这样失控过呢。

所以他把边伯贤抱紧了些，回答他：“那我们一起去看医生。”

边伯贤显然感到意外，“可是……”

“因为我觉得我也需要。我好像……一直都没有办法摆脱以前对你的看法，毕竟我一直都没能真的认识你。你可能不记得了，我刚出道的时候我们就见过面了，只是你没有注意过我。”

他听见怀里的人发出一声惊讶的倒吸气的声音。

边伯贤有些激动地从他怀里挣出来，“什么时候？我们见过吗？”

吴世勋不敢直视他，只能别别扭扭地把那个场合解释了一遍。当时也只是在场的人互相介绍了一下，他努力尝试接近偶像的方向，让他听见自己的名字，不过最终成为无用功。

“那么早……那你……你……”边伯贤语无伦次地重复着，“世勋，你……对不起，我，我对不起……我……”

后知后觉地，他的眼泪也顺着一句道歉掉了下来。

吴世勋只能捧着他的脸蛋哄，“不要为这个道歉，这不是你的错，我只是，我就是，我刚刚明明是想说，我们应该一起来解决问题，而不是把责任推给谁。”

他的掌心很暖，还有细微的粗糙，似乎是什么小伤口留下的触感。边伯贤抓住他的手掌，隔着模糊的泪光看他的手，掌心躺着一道小小的伤口，已经愈合结痂。

吴世勋不愿细说这个，尝试转移话题，“那哥，我们就说好，一起去咯？”

“嗯？不是，吴世勋……”他把吴世勋的手掌抱在胸口，郑重地看着他，红着眼软着嗓子，“你不要转移话题。”

吴世勋别扭兮兮地，干错反握住他重新拽进怀里，“小伤，不严重，别看了啊。”

“那，世勋……”

“嗯？”

“吴世勋……”

他微踮着脚，凑近吴世勋的耳边。

“怎么了哥？”

“……我爱你啊。”

吴世勋几乎是不假思索地搂紧他，“什么？”

“你……”边伯贤被他这怪异的反应逗笑，但还是认真重复了一遍，“我说，我爱你。”

“哥……你，你再说一遍？”

“我爱你。”

“再说一遍，哥。”

他着急地差点跳起来。

边伯贤乖乖地重复，“我爱你。”

“哥，我……”

“你还没有回答我呢！”边伯贤忍不住捶他。

“我当然，我……”

当然怎么样呢？边伯贤望着他，眼神中带着理所当然的提问。

吴世勋一时间竟然不知道该如何说好这句表白的话。

他缓了又缓，深呼吸，咽口水，反反复复准备了许多次。

不过是在很短的时间里。

而后靠近边伯贤的嘴唇，带着濒临溃堤的克制与爱意，回答他。

“我也爱你。”

说完便吻住他的嘴唇，把他狠狠按进了沙发里。

边伯贤甚至来不及说些什么，他本就疲惫不堪，站也站不稳地靠在吴世勋的身上，被他推倒时下意识的惊呼声也被堵住，一时晕眩得眼前一片小星星。

而吴世勋也不打算再解释他要做什么了。

他对边伯贤有过许多情欲灼烧的时刻，隔着屏幕的，当着面的。

从未像此刻这样，发自灵魂地想要他，融进自己的身体里，成为自己的一部分，一半，或者更多。

“我当然爱你。”他抵着他的额头，低哑的声音里烧着热恋与爱欲，“从很久、很久以前，一直都爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章会有车。
> 
> 但要等我写个新年贺文23333


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来得很迟，抱歉。
> 
> 希望大家现在都健健康康的，乖乖宅着。
> 
> 如果已经在上班，希望各位小心保护自己。
> 
> 这一章也的确写得不顺利。原本过年家里的事情就很多，又正好遇上疫情，心情很难平静。
> 
> 但可以确定的是，独家的点题已经做完了，剩下的就是收尾了。
> 
> 我构思了很多次，都觉得接下来的部分很难写出什么意思，至多是一些没有意义的交代。
> 
> 因为他们两人的性格好像就是这样，一旦认定了，就不会再无缘无故翻车了。
> 
> 所以，我也已经在筹备新的故事。
> 
> 祝大家新的一年安好。
> 
> 再说一次，希望大家都保护好自己，健健康康，白白胖胖，充满希望。

十三、

吴世勋一向被人看作是颇有中年心态的年轻人。二十几的年纪，喜欢养生的吃食，喜欢悠闲地旅行，拒绝各种不健康的生活方式，社交圈也维持在很小范围的圈外人中。

谈恋爱的时候已经是他最不克制的模样了，依然看上去像个淡定的小老头。只会给边伯贤看一些傻乎乎的偷笑模样，或者愣愣盯着人不说话。

大约是此前都没能拥有恋爱的实感。

他总是把边伯贤捧在高处，哪怕实现了从前暗恋的梦，也依旧小心谨慎，十分的爱意流露到三分就说不出更多，也做不出更越界的事情。

他从未像这一刻，鼓胀着裤裆压在他身上，钳制着他的双臂发狠地吻咬他，把边伯贤咬得含糊地说着什么要用肩膀推他。结果当然是推不开，反而被趁势蹭出了火花。他被吴世勋吻到失神，也不再反抗，软软陷在沙发里，发出意味不明的哼唧声。

吴世勋松了他的手腕，像第一次一样手忙脚乱又不懂步骤地解开自己的裤带，又扯下边伯贤的，把两根东西握在一处，摆着腰摩擦。边伯贤下意识抓住他的手臂，吴世勋低头俯在他耳边安慰：“别怕。”

边伯贤心说我也不是害怕啊……

“我……紧张……”

吴世勋的动作越来越快，漫不经心“嗯”了一声。边伯贤咬着嘴唇，觉出一点羞耻和不自觉的依赖。

就是他面对吴世勋时便总会想要做的事情。

想要依赖他。

明明还比自己小两岁，职场经验和人生阅历也显然不如自己。

但就是很想去依赖他。

边伯贤急促地喘起来，双手搂过吴世勋的脖颈，追上去吻住他的嘴唇。磨蹭在一处的时候很热，两个人的脸蛋都泛着灼热的红，汗珠挂在额角鼻尖，写满情欲和性感。

他们都从未释放得如此激烈过。

吴世勋同样不管不顾地搂着他喘息，额头相抵，看着他同样迷蒙的眼神，用灼热的呼吸吻他，用行动表示自己此刻真实到不加掩饰的占有欲。

他说他还想要。

边伯贤被他弄得笑起来，瘫软着身子，无力反抗：“我没力气了……要不就在这儿吧……”

“……不行。”吴世勋刚才也是太过激烈，此刻估摸着自己没有能抱他的力气，但又不愿意这么凑合，两个人和好后的第一炮，怎么也该是在床上彼此剥个干净，从头到尾一步步做下来。

但边伯贤没办法了，他被吴世勋压得呼吸困难，半晌才艰难地继续回答：“世勋，我现在饿得有点眼花……”

这哪行。吴世勋赶紧翻身起来，扯着纸巾擦了擦裤子就穿好，跑进厨房要给他煮面。边伯贤骤离了他的热度，缩在沙发上打了个颤，懒懒地不想起身。虽然是很仓促的一次，急到还没过三分钟他的印象就已经模糊了，但这种感觉，是从前的恋爱里都不曾有过的，激烈到让人失去理智的，彻头彻尾的快感。激烈到让他虽然记不得，却没来由地害怕。

太极致的感觉也令人不安。

不过，吴世勋煮的拉面是很让人安心的，清清淡淡的一碗，卧着青菜鸡蛋和香肠，面条煮的程度刚好，边伯贤抱着面碗吃得很没风度，五分钟吞了个干净。

“你这是饿了几天啊……”吴世勋琢磨着，“再给你弄点别的吃？”

“嗯……不用了，饱了，我歇会儿就好。”

他以前灵感丰富的时候也常常好几天没吃没睡，肠胃也是被这样折腾得吃不得冷吃不得辣。吴世勋听他说吃饱了，又眼巴巴地蹭到他旁边，别的不说，就盯着他还冒着油光的嘴唇看。

他的眼神太露骨，边伯贤下意识用手背抹了抹嘴，“你干嘛呀……”

吴世勋不回答，静静地，又凑得近了些，他坐着也比边伯贤高点，低头靠过去，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嗅着他温暖的气味，侧过脸，嘴唇追上去，轻轻啄他一下，又张嘴把他嘴唇含住，温柔地吮咬。

椅子太硬了。边伯贤不合时宜地想。手指抚着他的衣摆，滑上他的胸口，抓挠着，含糊地问他：“就打算……在这儿了？”

当然不是了。吴世勋等不及回答，握住他放在自己心口的手，拉着他进了房间。

再次醒来就是第二个白天了。

吴世勋先醒的，见他抱着自己的手臂睡得舒适的模样，心里也跟着软塌塌的。他凑过去偷偷吻了一口，随即用空闲的那只手去拿手机，翻看昨天错过的消息。

其中有明岳给他留下的消息，交代他要把握机会厘清感情。再往上翻两条，就是上次给他的心理咨询的名片。

吴世勋想了想，没好意思直接加人家的社交软件，心里打着腹稿，想先写一封邮件讲讲自己的事情。昨晚很坚定地说要一起去咨询，真正到了这时候，又觉得很难开口。对边伯贤的感情是他惯于隐藏的部分，无论出于什么目的对人剖白，都是很困难的事情。

然而当他认真地思考该如何组织语言，写下自己与边伯贤经理的这些事情的同时，他再一次体会到自己当初强烈的心动。

比如，他会很想解释自己为什么会在一开始喜欢上这个人。

最初是听到他的歌声，但没有多想什么，直到他在街边等奶茶的时候，从奶茶店的电视机上看到了他的笑容，他张扬又自信的，唱歌的样子。

吴世勋想，那时候的他一定是很慌乱的，也没什么清晰的印象了，但此刻回看，当时一定是很想把那样的笑容独占己有。

做他独家的美好。

边伯贤在他怀里蹭了蹭，又哼哼唧唧了两声。吴世勋记得，他在两次访谈里听过边伯贤的这个习惯。他会抱着被子，会在睡梦中哼哼，就像是总是奔跑的人在梦里依旧会肌肉紧张，他在梦里也会唱歌。

吴世勋发觉自己几乎不想结束这样的时刻。

虽然他醒来，和他聊天、拥抱、接吻也很美好。

这样一个突然的时刻，吴世勋倏忽间明白自己要尽快成熟起来，至少要陪他一起面对过去的伤痛，而不是比他更不能面对，一听那个名字就夺门而去，留他一个人承受那些回忆带来的痛苦。

明岳总是像个长辈那样对待自己也是有道理的。

他的确还不够成熟。

不过也没有关系，起码是意识到了。吴世勋偷偷夸奖自己。

醒来的时候，边伯贤就看见吴世勋傻笑着，脸冲着自己，眼神却对着虚焦，用一种诡异的表情神游物外。

他朦朦胧胧地，嗓子也沙哑着，“世勋……”

“……啊？”吴世勋反应过来，“你醒啦？”

“嗯……你干嘛呢？”

“啊，没什么，嗯，你要吃饭吗？我给你煎水饺？”

他扯开了话题，边伯贤也迷迷糊糊的没质疑，“好啊……”

一边回答，他蹭过去搂着吴世勋的脖颈，枕在他肩上，“先让我再睡会儿。”

又补了半个小时的回笼觉，吴世勋才把他叫起床，让他一定要吃早餐。

“既然暂时还没事做，就先调整作息。”

吴世勋熬着粥，炒着小菜，见他洗漱完了来自己旁边围观，便抬手揉他的脑袋。

“喂喂……”边伯贤拍开他，“你平常也是这样作息吗？”

“……当然咯。”

“吴世勋？”他毫不迟疑地发出质疑。

“嗯……”

“怎么可能？你之前半夜还回我消息。”

“因为是你啊！”吴世勋脱口而出。

边伯贤压不住嘴角，笑了出来，“那也是那个时候还没睡呀。”

“那……那以后我们一起改呗。”吴世勋轻轻地回答他，凑过去亲他的鼻尖，而后又专心于炒锅。

边伯贤站在一旁看着他，觉得生活中充满了烟火气的幸福。

有人同行总是很有安全感的。

他想着，也告诉了吴世勋。

吴世勋同意归同意，但又有点着急让他们吵架的那个原因，他想把所有的话摊开，想要和边伯贤保持绝对的坦诚，单方面的也可以。

他看着边伯贤吃完了饭，心满意足地望着自己，才问他：“能谈谈那个人吗？”

边伯贤显然有些错愕，但不完全是因为吴世勋这么短时间就提起这件事，而是他这个称呼，用得百转千回，“文大哥？你想谈什么？”

“我知道……你不是在意他，也不是什么不了情，就是……我还是想知道，那天你和他，到底发生了什么？”

边伯贤看着他，自己想了会儿，似乎是什么也没发生。

明明没发生什么，自己却神经敏感到直接崩溃了。

他仔细回想了经过，“我就是，就是……在候机室遇见他了，太巧了……他说之前的事情，他处理好了，不会再有问题，然后又问我，能不能还像以前那样联系。我说不能，就这样。”

说完他也有些尴尬，觉得自己这样一定很丢脸。

然而吴世勋并没有笑他，凝重地皱着眉。

“世勋…？”

“嗯？”

“怎么不说话……”他轻声问。

“嗯……不知道说什么。”吴世勋诚实以答，“是因为他……轻轻揭过，完全没体谅到你的心情，所以难过吗？”

“有一点。”边伯贤也一样的诚实，“应该是突然发现，自己的真情实意都喂了狗吧。”

吴世勋挪到他身边，揽着他的肩膀，“就这样？”

“嗯，就这样。”

“那，我们就真的结束这个话题了。以后我也不问了。”

边伯贤惊讶地看向他，碰上他的眼神，很坦然，又很疼惜的眼神。

这一眼看得他几乎就融化了。

里头的感情不是激烈的、炙热的，是缓慢的海浪，温柔地拍击着心口。

边伯贤情难自已地吻上去，克制不住地想要更深入，很认真地告诉他：“你想问也可以，你想要什么都可以。都可以……”

他还没说完，已经被吴世勋吃掉了剩下的半句话。两个人像毛头小子一样火急火燎地在饭桌边脱了衣服，握着彼此的东西抚慰，嘴唇贴着不分开，沉默却热烈地投入进去。

要什么都可以，都可以告诉我，我都会答应。

哪怕很过分的、不合理的、欺负人的。

边伯贤真心地这样想。

他从前很介意自尊，哪怕认为自己已经没有价值、没有自我的时候，依然不肯放下某些坚持。但对吴世勋都不一样。自尊没有意义。

并非为他丧失自我，而是情愿对他摊开全部。

哪怕不好的部分，也会被他包容，而后温柔地治愈。


	14. Chapter 14

十四、（完结章）

给咨询师的信，吴世勋终究是没写完。大概写了两行，回忆起少年时的心境，就写不下去了，因为一落笔，就觉得自己那时痴情得太过，有点丢人。信不写了，但还是和边伯贤一起去了咨询。

边伯贤先进去，然后一个助理叫他也进去。

听他聊完，咨询师也笑了，说这不是想得挺开的，没必要再追求更健康了。

显然，边伯贤的问题更严重些，但咨询师认为吴世勋显然可以陪伴他度过这段时日，并且鼓励他转移重心，找找新的生活目标。

新的目标并不难找。

吴世勋跟着剧组跑宣传去了，边伯贤带着自己的一套游戏设备窝在他的公寓里，新的一个枪战游戏让他刷了个国服第一的高分，他激动地截图给吴世勋，而后豁然开朗地落笔写了一篇文案，给自己录屏、做了教程。

上传之前，他申请了新的账号，完全看不出是他，视频里也没有露脸，用的又是别人的BGM，过程讲解得很详细，像个内行。

开头的三天只有零星的观看，他知道，自己不是主播，又没有依托什么社团或者公司，的确很难得到关注。倒是可以叫一些朋友帮忙转发，或者吴世勋点个赞也可以引起不少人注意，但那就没什么重新开始的意义了。边伯贤从写到录到上传，都没有告诉吴世勋，想做出点样子，再告诉他。

于是他又多录了几个不同关卡、不同玩法的视频，一并传了，顺便在大论坛上找能做测评的游戏。钱和设备他都不缺，就纯粹做个爱好。

至于事业呢，他想至少半年后再去想。刚上中学他就出道了，书都没读，毕业考也是公司帮忙商量给个及格发个毕业证就好，没有普通人的校园生活，也没有普通人的职场生活，他想先做一个普通的游戏青年，做点喜欢的事情，慢慢想自己下一步做什么。

应该先去读个书吧。等待上传的缝隙里，这个念头突然闯进大脑里。他先问了咨询师，得到了赞同与鼓励，又想问吴世勋可不可行。

深夜里，吴世勋也刚回酒店，着急忙慌换了衣服洗了脸，就开了视频电话。

边伯贤跟他闲扯两句，别别扭扭地把话题引到了读书上。

“当然啦，哥，你怎么突然想读书呀？”

“我就……发现自己还是个混的初中文凭，之前过得太迷惘了，现在清醒了，很多东西也看得见了，就开始想是不是该……学点东西。”

“那想学什么？”

“游戏？”他刚提出来，自己又好笑，“是不是太不务正业啊？”

“不会啊。”吴世勋也跟着笑，“喜欢的就是最好的。不过做游戏跟玩游戏不一样，你可能要从头学起。要不……查一查？看游戏都是做什么。”

说查就查，边伯贤把手机摆在枕头上，抓过放在一边的笔记本，搜索“游戏专业”。跳出来的第一条相关是“游戏设计”。

“游戏设计……要做编程和画画啊……”边伯贤喃喃念叨，“这我不会啊……”

“不都是从无到有嘛。”

“嗯……可是我好像不喜欢做这些，我就是爱玩，而且我懂要用什么设备玩，怎么组合设备玩，那这样好像更适合……卖电脑？”

吴世勋扑哧一下笑得屏幕里一阵乱颤，“哥，那你要不，去电脑城当导购？”

“然后第二天就上新闻了。”

“那开直播带货呀！”

“哈哈哈……”

闲扯了半天，吴世勋也不懂能不能选、该不该选。说着话眼皮也打架了，边伯贤隔着屏幕亲了亲他，让他先休息。

腻歪完了，各自道了晚安，边伯贤放下手机，又重新抓过笔记本，查各种专业，半晌过去，又想起应该先查查初中文凭的人要怎么继续上学。

查到半夜两点多，他只觉得头疼。

总之先算了吧。

结论如上。

吴世勋跟组宣传的时候，明岳给他带来了另一份剧本，是一个动作电影，男二的番位。抓着空隙的时间粗略看了看，人物的台词不多，但很有个性，是值得一试的角色。就是背后的投资方名气稍小，可能不如现在的这个好。

小姑娘一边给他翻奶茶店的外卖菜单，一边劝他接，“老板，现在武打好看的小生有几个呀，这个你来不是挺好的嘛。”

“你装什么老成。”吴世勋觉得好笑，“武打好看的少，因为流量就不往这来呗。”

明岳在后头敲他脑袋，“你也装什么老成，流量往哪走是我跟领导们考虑的，你好好工作就行了。”

“那接不接呀？”小姑娘在旁边探头探脑。

“你管呢。听你老板的。”明岳也轻轻拍了她一下，“记得点少糖的。”

吴世勋发出一声哀鸣。

小姑娘也觉得老板好可怜，但为了老板的健康着想，还是听了明岳的话。

闲下来的时候，小姑娘还是会跟边伯贤汇报老板的行程，替他站在台下拍点照片，发给边伯贤。

回复的频率是不定的，因为边伯贤玩游戏的间隙里才会看手机。

宣传行程快跑完的时候，小姑娘逛着视频网站，意外看到一个RPG游戏的测评推荐上了首页。她之前玩过乙女恋爱游戏，也查过攻略，有时候这一类推荐会浮到她眼前，一般来说她也没兴趣，但这一次，她点进去随意听了会儿，惊得下巴都要掉了。

这不是她敬爱的老板的男朋友的声音吗！？

吴世勋下台后，她急急忙忙给手机连上耳机线，递过去给老板。神秘兮兮的表情和看上去毫无关联的内容让吴世勋也莫名其妙，但听了没一会儿，吴世勋也震惊了。

和边伯贤嗓音相似的人，也不是不可能，但说话的停顿、语气，甚至是口癖都完全重叠，就太过巧合了。尤其是玩游戏的时候爆粗口的状态，简直没法抵赖。

吴世勋仔细看了视频描述，没有提及一点点UP主的身份，账号注册的时间是自己向第一个行程出发的那天。

粉丝已经有三位数，观看量一般般，但最近的一个颇有人气。

其实这期间他也回过家，做些简单的休整，往往不过半天或一两天就继续下一个行程，相处的时间本就段，再加上和他在一起时边伯贤几乎不碰电脑，最后竟然没看出他偷偷干了这么件大事。

吴世勋摘下耳机，把手机还给小姑娘，让她截个图发给边伯贤，先问问他。

毕竟他瞒着自己，没准是有什么计划的，总不会无意间忘记告诉吧。

五分钟后，小姑娘乖乖把手机又递回来。

【也不是保密啦，就是想着做得像样了再告诉他。】

吴世勋暗暗好笑。之前是他怪自己把他捧得太高，老把他当作从前那个偶像来对待，现如今又是他自己，不愿意让人看见他像个普通人一样努力的过程。吴世勋笑过了，给小姑娘示意一个眼神，便回去继续忙他的。

小姑娘咂摸着那意思，回复道：老板已经看到了，才叫我问问是不是你。

好么，把她自己主动递给老板看这一节给省略了。

她的账号没什么热度，有心给老板的男朋友助力也没什么辙，只能乖乖送上三连，顺便把其他视频也一块儿刷了。

吴世勋回家时，带着两张年末颁奖礼的邀请函，和他已经接了新电影的消息。

今年，吴世勋提名了一个男配。但流量一般，又有大前辈也被提名，所以大概是轮不上他，明岳那边的意思也是表现得谦虚一点，不招黑，但也不用太低调。于是为了配合这个“谦虚”，他要补课把大前辈被提名的剧也看了。 

除此之外，他也想好好和自己男朋友呆个几天，给他多做些好吃的，和他过点有质量（夜）生活，以及谈谈人生，聊聊理想。

他本想着到家的时候大概会被“友好”地欢迎一下，没想到边伯贤开着他的家庭音响玩枪战游戏，一进门就差点被噪音掀翻。

真要感谢楼上楼下邻居的不举报之恩。

吴世勋走到他后头，边伯贤还咿咿啊啊地对着屏幕射击，完全没注意到家里有人。吴世勋没辙了，只能伸手拍他的肩膀。

“>□<啊啊！啊？！”边伯贤被吓得不轻，回头看见是吴世勋，又从椅子上跳起来往他身上扑，“啊！你回来了！！你怎么回来了呀！”

吴世勋快聋了，一只手搂住人，另一只手艰难地去摸家庭音响的遥控器，按了静音键，才腾出手好好地拥抱，“你是要把我家拆了呀？”

边伯贤不好意思地笑笑，“那……这样家里热闹点嘛……”他凑过去，讨好似的亲亲吴世勋的唇角。

“嗯？就这？”

这么轻浅，让吴世勋很不满意，低头含住他的嘴唇，把人推到沙发上，掀开了衣服。

“不去床上嘛？”边伯贤懒懒地陷进沙发里，双腿勾着他男朋友的腰，“你不累吗？这么多天没好好睡觉了。”

“不累啊。话说回来，你没什么要跟我说吗？”

其实边伯贤也清楚他知道，但这些天的联络里两个人都没有提到这一件事情，他装傻的同时也庆幸还不用当着吴世勋的面说自己现在还没什么成果。

但要承认，还是有点害羞，“嗯……你都知道啦？”

“我知道，因为我看到了。怎么不跟我说呢？不是保证过很多次，咱们要对彼此很坦诚么？”吴世勋咬了口他的鼻尖。

边伯贤更不好意思了，“因为……没什么人看嘛……”

“没有吗？我刚进屋前又看了一下，已经有1094个粉丝了，不是挺多了嘛？”

“嗯……”

“哦，我知道了，你以前一条微博就是几十万转发评论，现在只有四位数，不习惯啦？”吴世勋笑着说完，又怕自己这话会让他多心，“大家不都是从个位数过来的吗？”

边伯贤像被抓包的小孩，气鼓鼓地瞪他，“你好烦哦！不干嘛衣服给我放下！”

“我错了，我不好！”吴世勋迅速认错，“马上就干，不浪费时间。”

“谁跟你说这个……”

两个人一块儿笑了出来。

或许以后在一起的时光也要分秒必争。

或许也可以每一秒都地久天长。

边伯贤却可以不用再害怕一个人的时候会孤单了。

因为他的男朋友，吴世勋，已经可以大大方方地说喜欢了。

  
Happy Ending

稍后放后记和txt噢。这篇目前还没有什么想写的番外=v= 有想法的可以告诉我！


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来得很迟，抱歉。
> 
> 希望大家现在都健健康康的，乖乖宅着。
> 
> 如果已经在上班，希望各位小心保护自己。
> 
> 这一章也的确写得不顺利。原本过年家里的事情就很多，又正好遇上疫情，心情很难平静。
> 
> 但可以确定的是，独家的点题已经做完了，剩下的就是收尾了。
> 
> 我构思了很多次，都觉得接下来的部分很难写出什么意思，至多是一些没有意义的交代。
> 
> 因为他们两人的性格好像就是这样，一旦认定了，就不会再无缘无故翻车了。
> 
> 所以，我也已经在筹备新的故事。
> 
> 祝大家新的一年安好。
> 
> 再说一次，希望大家都保护好自己，健健康康，白白胖胖，充满希望。

十三、

吴世勋一向被人看作是颇有中年心态的年轻人。二十几的年纪，喜欢养生的吃食，喜欢悠闲地旅行，拒绝各种不健康的生活方式，社交圈也维持在很小范围的圈外人中。

谈恋爱的时候已经是他最不克制的模样了，依然看上去像个淡定的小老头。只会给边伯贤看一些傻乎乎的偷笑模样，或者愣愣盯着人不说话。

大约是此前都没能拥有恋爱的实感。

他总是把边伯贤捧在高处，哪怕实现了从前暗恋的梦，也依旧小心谨慎，十分的爱意流露到三分就说不出更多，也做不出更越界的事情。

他从未像这一刻，鼓胀着裤裆压在他身上，钳制着他的双臂发狠地吻咬他，把边伯贤咬得含糊地说着什么要用肩膀推他。结果当然是推不开，反而被趁势蹭出了火花。他被吴世勋吻到失神，也不再反抗，软软陷在沙发里，发出意味不明的哼唧声。

吴世勋松了他的手腕，像第一次一样手忙脚乱又不懂步骤地解开自己的裤带，又扯下边伯贤的，把两根东西握在一处，摆着腰摩擦。边伯贤下意识抓住他的手臂，吴世勋低头俯在他耳边安慰：“别怕。”

边伯贤心说我也不是害怕啊……

“我……紧张……”

吴世勋的动作越来越快，漫不经心“嗯”了一声。边伯贤咬着嘴唇，觉出一点羞耻和不自觉的依赖。

就是他面对吴世勋时便总会想要做的事情。

想要依赖他。

明明还比自己小两岁，职场经验和人生阅历也显然不如自己。

但就是很想去依赖他。

边伯贤急促地喘起来，双手搂过吴世勋的脖颈，追上去吻住他的嘴唇。磨蹭在一处的时候很热，两个人的脸蛋都泛着灼热的红，汗珠挂在额角鼻尖，写满情欲和性感。

他们都从未释放得如此激烈过。

吴世勋同样不管不顾地搂着他喘息，额头相抵，看着他同样迷蒙的眼神，用灼热的呼吸吻他，用行动表示自己此刻真实到不加掩饰的占有欲。

他说他还想要。

边伯贤被他弄得笑起来，瘫软着身子，无力反抗：“我没力气了……要不就在这儿吧……”

“……不行。”吴世勋刚才也是太过激烈，此刻估摸着自己没有能抱他的力气，但又不愿意这么凑合，两个人和好后的第一炮，怎么也该是在床上彼此剥个干净，从头到尾一步步做下来。

但边伯贤没办法了，他被吴世勋压得呼吸困难，半晌才艰难地继续回答：“世勋，我现在饿得有点眼花……”

这哪行。吴世勋赶紧翻身起来，扯着纸巾擦了擦裤子就穿好，跑进厨房要给他煮面。边伯贤骤离了他的热度，缩在沙发上打了个颤，懒懒地不想起身。虽然是很仓促的一次，急到还没过三分钟他的印象就已经模糊了，但这种感觉，是从前的恋爱里都不曾有过的，激烈到让人失去理智的，彻头彻尾的快感。激烈到让他虽然记不得，却没来由地害怕。

太极致的感觉也令人不安。

不过，吴世勋煮的拉面是很让人安心的，清清淡淡的一碗，卧着青菜鸡蛋和香肠，面条煮的程度刚好，边伯贤抱着面碗吃得很没风度，五分钟吞了个干净。

“你这是饿了几天啊……”吴世勋琢磨着，“再给你弄点别的吃？”

“嗯……不用了，饱了，我歇会儿就好。”

他以前灵感丰富的时候也常常好几天没吃没睡，肠胃也是被这样折腾得吃不得冷吃不得辣。吴世勋听他说吃饱了，又眼巴巴地蹭到他旁边，别的不说，就盯着他还冒着油光的嘴唇看。

他的眼神太露骨，边伯贤下意识用手背抹了抹嘴，“你干嘛呀……”

吴世勋不回答，静静地，又凑得近了些，他坐着也比边伯贤高点，低头靠过去，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嗅着他温暖的气味，侧过脸，嘴唇追上去，轻轻啄他一下，又张嘴把他嘴唇含住，温柔地吮咬。

椅子太硬了。边伯贤不合时宜地想。手指抚着他的衣摆，滑上他的胸口，抓挠着，含糊地问他：“就打算……在这儿了？”

当然不是了。吴世勋等不及回答，握住他放在自己心口的手，拉着他进了房间。

再次醒来就是第二个白天了。

吴世勋先醒的，见他抱着自己的手臂睡得舒适的模样，心里也跟着软塌塌的。他凑过去偷偷吻了一口，随即用空闲的那只手去拿手机，翻看昨天错过的消息。

其中有明岳给他留下的消息，交代他要把握机会厘清感情。再往上翻两条，就是上次给他的心理咨询的名片。

吴世勋想了想，没好意思直接加人家的社交软件，心里打着腹稿，想先写一封邮件讲讲自己的事情。昨晚很坚定地说要一起去咨询，真正到了这时候，又觉得很难开口。对边伯贤的感情是他惯于隐藏的部分，无论出于什么目的对人剖白，都是很困难的事情。

然而当他认真地思考该如何组织语言，写下自己与边伯贤经理的这些事情的同时，他再一次体会到自己当初强烈的心动。

比如，他会很想解释自己为什么会在一开始喜欢上这个人。

最初是听到他的歌声，但没有多想什么，直到他在街边等奶茶的时候，从奶茶店的电视机上看到了他的笑容，他张扬又自信的，唱歌的样子。

吴世勋想，那时候的他一定是很慌乱的，也没什么清晰的印象了，但此刻回看，当时一定是很想把那样的笑容独占己有。

做他独家的美好。

边伯贤在他怀里蹭了蹭，又哼哼唧唧了两声。吴世勋记得，他在两次访谈里听过边伯贤的这个习惯。他会抱着被子，会在睡梦中哼哼，就像是总是奔跑的人在梦里依旧会肌肉紧张，他在梦里也会唱歌。

吴世勋发觉自己几乎不想结束这样的时刻。

虽然他醒来，和他聊天、拥抱、接吻也很美好。

这样一个突然的时刻，吴世勋倏忽间明白自己要尽快成熟起来，至少要陪他一起面对过去的伤痛，而不是比他更不能面对，一听那个名字就夺门而去，留他一个人承受那些回忆带来的痛苦。

明岳总是像个长辈那样对待自己也是有道理的。

他的确还不够成熟。

不过也没有关系，起码是意识到了。吴世勋偷偷夸奖自己。

醒来的时候，边伯贤就看见吴世勋傻笑着，脸冲着自己，眼神却对着虚焦，用一种诡异的表情神游物外。

他朦朦胧胧地，嗓子也沙哑着，“世勋……”

“……啊？”吴世勋反应过来，“你醒啦？”

“嗯……你干嘛呢？”

“啊，没什么，嗯，你要吃饭吗？我给你煎水饺？”

他扯开了话题，边伯贤也迷迷糊糊的没质疑，“好啊……”

一边回答，他蹭过去搂着吴世勋的脖颈，枕在他肩上，“先让我再睡会儿。”

又补了半个小时的回笼觉，吴世勋才把他叫起床，让他一定要吃早餐。

“既然暂时还没事做，就先调整作息。”

吴世勋熬着粥，炒着小菜，见他洗漱完了来自己旁边围观，便抬手揉他的脑袋。

“喂喂……”边伯贤拍开他，“你平常也是这样作息吗？”

“……当然咯。”

“吴世勋？”他毫不迟疑地发出质疑。

“嗯……”

“怎么可能？你之前半夜还回我消息。”

“因为是你啊！”吴世勋脱口而出。

边伯贤压不住嘴角，笑了出来，“那也是那个时候还没睡呀。”

“那……那以后我们一起改呗。”吴世勋轻轻地回答他，凑过去亲他的鼻尖，而后又专心于炒锅。

边伯贤站在一旁看着他，觉得生活中充满了烟火气的幸福。

有人同行总是很有安全感的。

他想着，也告诉了吴世勋。

吴世勋同意归同意，但又有点着急让他们吵架的那个原因，他想把所有的话摊开，想要和边伯贤保持绝对的坦诚，单方面的也可以。

他看着边伯贤吃完了饭，心满意足地望着自己，才问他：“能谈谈那个人吗？”

边伯贤显然有些错愕，但不完全是因为吴世勋这么短时间就提起这件事，而是他这个称呼，用得百转千回，“文大哥？你想谈什么？”

“我知道……你不是在意他，也不是什么不了情，就是……我还是想知道，那天你和他，到底发生了什么？”

边伯贤看着他，自己想了会儿，似乎是什么也没发生。

明明没发生什么，自己却神经敏感到直接崩溃了。

他仔细回想了经过，“我就是，就是……在候机室遇见他了，太巧了……他说之前的事情，他处理好了，不会再有问题，然后又问我，能不能还像以前那样联系。我说不能，就这样。”

说完他也有些尴尬，觉得自己这样一定很丢脸。

然而吴世勋并没有笑他，凝重地皱着眉。

“世勋…？”

“嗯？”

“怎么不说话……”他轻声问。

“嗯……不知道说什么。”吴世勋诚实以答，“是因为他……轻轻揭过，完全没体谅到你的心情，所以难过吗？”

“有一点。”边伯贤也一样的诚实，“应该是突然发现，自己的真情实意都喂了狗吧。”

吴世勋挪到他身边，揽着他的肩膀，“就这样？”

“嗯，就这样。”

“那，我们就真的结束这个话题了。以后我也不问了。”

边伯贤惊讶地看向他，碰上他的眼神，很坦然，又很疼惜的眼神。

这一眼看得他几乎就融化了。

里头的感情不是激烈的、炙热的，是缓慢的海浪，温柔地拍击着心口。

边伯贤情难自已地吻上去，克制不住地想要更深入，很认真地告诉他：“你想问也可以，你想要什么都可以。都可以……”

他还没说完，已经被吴世勋吃掉了剩下的半句话。两个人像毛头小子一样火急火燎地在饭桌边脱了衣服，握着彼此的东西抚慰，嘴唇贴着不分开，沉默却热烈地投入进去。

要什么都可以，都可以告诉我，我都会答应。

哪怕很过分的、不合理的、欺负人的。

边伯贤真心地这样想。

他从前很介意自尊，哪怕认为自己已经没有价值、没有自我的时候，依然不肯放下某些坚持。但对吴世勋都不一样。自尊没有意义。

并非为他丧失自我，而是情愿对他摊开全部。

哪怕不好的部分，也会被他包容，而后温柔地治愈。


	16. 后记

《独家》真是一个很难的故事。

我卡过文、坑过文，还没有明明想写却没时间也没办法写过。

最近的确是太难了。

我原本觉得，这个世界都很幸福，只有我经历着不知名的痛苦。这就是这个故事的起点。但现在，2020年的2月，我发现不是的，这世界是众生皆苦的，或许每个人有不同的悲苦，但我们都不可避免要走到人生的这一阶段。

最早的时候，我想写的是轻松欢快向的，但刚写了没两段就严重卡死了，而且在Lofter放了干干净净清清淡淡的一章，居然被和谐了，我逐个字地寻找敏感词，依旧失败。这让我一时间很受挫，也开始重新思考，怎么延续这个故事。

删掉已经写了五千字的文档也不容易。

干脆弃文或许更舒心吧。

还好我没有这么做。

原本我还构思了一些，吴世勋去见那位某某，然后怎么怎么较劲的情节。但没什么意思，我也不想写太多配角的戏。

我才突然发现以前我挺爱塑造配角的。但现在越来越偷懒，只想集中在两个主角身上，而且每一章都想雨露均沾，哎，我是不是把饭圈思维带进写文了？

原本《独家》就是个短文的构造，结束的时候也差不多五万字。挺好的，像《二零年代初恋》那样写了十万字，对我来说太难太累了。我不擅长写细节，看着自己用字重复马上就开始暴躁。我觉得我阅读还不够多，而且读了太多网文，其实对写作没什么好处。

正好今年也会迎来兵役期，我也想休息了。所以接下来的至少一年，我没有写长文的计划。有灵感的话，会写一些小短篇，或者之前某一部的番外。

真的很感谢每一个点进来看我的人。

我们西皮说冷吧，热度也不小，说红吧，又确实比较少人讨论。

很多时候，刚刚熟悉一群读者的id，她们又逐渐消失了。也不知道是改名了，还是离开了。无论怎么样，我们在这里遇见过，我很珍惜这种缘分。

感谢每一位读者。

谢谢你们。

我们下一个故事再见！（挥挥）

2020.2.16

森


	17. TXT全文链接

老规矩，百度和谷歌各一个链接。打不开或者无法连接可以留下邮箱，或者通过邮箱联系我。

Baidu：链接:https://pan.baidu.com/s/1ZoZk5wdg8PToV3yCgUsaLA 密码:2apc

Google Drive：https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J5p8mJZUJAmmsXNBT7t4Da-OuJ_1txZH/view?usp=sharing 

同样的，因为我需要VPN才能同意分享，通过谷歌发送请求的同学可能要稍等一段时间才能收到文件。

我的邮箱：qzwyx1995@163.com 或者 highsim9404@gmail.com


End file.
